Feels like Jekyll and Hyde
by epic insanity666
Summary: Chosen to be the host of a being beyond remnant, Jaune Arc is blessed by a spirit he will take Beacon by storm.
1. Chapter 1

Feels like Jekyll and Hyde

Standing with his wife in the hospital bed, Jameson Arc had a proud smile as he held his first son in his arms as his wife, Joanna laid on the hospital bed with haggard breath, smiling weakly as her son was held to her hands, softly hugging the crying infant of Jaune Arc with Jameson kneeling beside the bed with a smile the two looked to the calming infant, not seeing a strange birthmark forming on the babies back, looking like a skull before it faded into its skin.

With the parents none the wiser

Eight years later

In the last years, Jaune Arc had grown to be the middle child of eight children, his seven sisters being a handful as he was to their parents, the oldest being more protective of him and his twin, Alissa.

It was at this moment the two were sitting on a tree on their property, with the smiling duo laughing as Jaune hung upside down, the strange mark on his back near none existant, dropping from the tree, Alissa giggling as Jaune fell onto his hands and feet, standing up while brushing himself off the two ran to the house in a friendly race, with Alissa speeding ahead with jaune trying in vain to catch up, seeing her male twin's struggle Alissa slowed down with a pant, letting Jaune catch up with their mother standing on the porch of their farm house watching in worry at her only son.

The family may be happy, but when not even an hour after the birth of Jaune a doctor came by with an autopsy of Jaune's health, he may be healthy enough to live a farm life, but with the hindrance of his bones being partially brittle.

It was that information that the mother nearly cried for one of her children's losing a chance to be like her grandfather, a huntsmen. And seeing Jaune's lowering self-esteem the mother turned to see the youngest of her children walking out with a small ball of circuitry in hand, with a pair of welding goggles on her forehead the youngest sister called Katli, setting her pet project.

"What are you working on honey?" Joanna questioned her youngest for the girl to look up with a smile.

"Building something to help Jaune" was her simple answer with Joanna smiling sadly at the love and care Jaune had from his family.

Looking to the twins she smiled happily at seeing Jaune carrying a tired Alissa towards them, seeing the protective look Jaune had he was equally protective of his family, seeing her son's determination Joanna's eyes drifted to the black shadow on the ground following beside her son.

Making the mother worry at seeing it grow outward before flickering into his shadow, as it did that Jaune began to show strain until Alissa dropped off of him with a small laugh, making Jaune laugh with her as they stepped onto the porch.

It was at this moment their father returned with their oldest beside him, Alta Arc smiling at her brother who smiled back, with a wave.

Later that night

Lying within his bed in slumber, Jaune let out soft snores as his room sat in silence with a being standing in a dark corner with his head covered by a hood, turning to the child the being showed to have a human head with his exposed mouth a row of teeth letting out a soft laugh, startling Jaune awake with his eyes blinking at seeing the rising sun from his window. Looking to the corner of his room he saw no one, not even his door open, standing up from his bed the blonde let out a yawn before hearing his father in the kitchen down stairs.

Standing from his bed Jaune felt… odd, looking at himself Jaune looked no different, walking to his door he stopped at feeling his eyes sting slightly with his left eye focusing beyond anything, and his right eye following suit of its fellow organ.

Blinking to ese the stinging it faded with the Boy moving out his room in worry.

"Dad, Dad!" Jaune said frantically as he moved own the stairs, running to the kitchen he had a look of fear as his father turned to him with a worried expression, placing a frying pan on the ground the man kneeled beside Jaune to look at his eyes.

"Jaune, what happened to your eyes?" Jameson questioned with Jaune failing to answer.

"I don't know they just starting hurting slightly, my left eye though made everything look clearer, Dad, what's wrong with my eyes?" Jaune questioned in fear before Jameson found a mirror one of his daughters left on the kitchen table, holding it to jaune the boy stared into eyes that were once normal, his left eye blood red and his right a sky blue that glowed.

"My… my eyes" Jaune said softly before everything slowed down around him with body sized shadows shimmered into his sight, flickering wildly before with one blink they vanished.

Replaced by his father carrying him to the car with Joanna standing on the porch in tired morning confusion.

But what Jaune saw in the doorway was the silhouette of a man shimmering into nothingness.

The only thing Jaune focused on were the same eyes he now had.

Three hours later

Sitting beside his father in worry within the hospital room, Jaune had a look of worry as his father kept a blank stare with fear stricken eyes as they waited, waited for the doctor to return with the results of Jaune's change of eyes.

It was after a minute that a doctor returned with anuncertain look.

"Mr Arc?" looking to the doctor Jameson stood up in fear.

"Yes?"

"Your son… he had a fragile body before correct?" the man questioned with the father blinking as he turned to Jaune who had a look of worry.

Turning to the doctor he nodded with a sad gaze.

"Yes, his bones were fragile, why do you ask?"

"Well… the results of your sons cat scan, show something had changed your sons genetics and fixed anything life threatening" the doctor said with Jameson frowning.

"What do you mean by something?"

"We found traces of an unknown energy flowing through your son, its similar to the energy we pick up from Grimm but, more refined and controlled" the doctor said with Jameson blinking eyes of shock.

Leaning against a wall the doctor held him the results, what he read made him gape in awe.

"Sir… your son has been given great potential from whatever it was that helped him, but I believe it hasn't left him yet" the doctor said with Jameson looking to him.

"We've found brain scans, some are not ones of a child, something as we speak is doing whatever it can to improve your son, and I believe it needs to be studied" the doctor said with Jaune freezing, but not of his own will as his father stood up with a glare.

"What do you mean by studied, he's a boy not a lab rat!" Jameson questioned with the doctor raising his hands.

"I didn't mean it like that, your son is host to something that instead of eats the body, instead improves it, I'm just suggesting…"

" _ **Your suggesting on sending the kid to Atlas to be dissected**_ " a voice said with the two turning to see the silhouette of a man standing there with eyes of anger, though Jameson recognised those eyes that his son now held.

"Who are you?" the doctor questioned with the being letting out a soft chuckle that promised great agony, suddenly standing in front of the doctor the being's right hand was plunged through his head, making the doctor choke and gurgle as his eyes glowed.

" _ **Who I am is unimportant, scum, the minute I looked into your eyes, I saw all the Faunus you sent to the Schnee family, all the lives that could have had wonderful lives wasted by your own greed**_ " the being said before yanking its hand from the doctor whose eyes rolled in the back of his head while falling to the ground, twitching as foam began to form over his mouth.

" _ **And the minute you deemed my host a freak I was forced to manifest early**_ " the being said before turning back to the sleeping Jaune, looking to Jameson the man paled as they made eye contact until the beings eyes softened.

" _ **You have a good heart Mr Arc, teach your son to respect all life as equal, like the doctor said, he has the potential, the reason I am staying with the boy is because the situation deems it, for the both of us**_ " the being said before fading away, leaving the father he got over his shock to pick his son up and leave, looking to the doctor he quickly checked for a pulse, he had none.

Calling for a doctor the father and son left, never looking back.

one years later

Walking to home from school Jaune and a friend of his walked side by side Jaune had a smile as he moved his bag more comfortably, looking to his friend the girl had the cutest smile as she giggled at seeing Jaune make a face, ruffling her hair the girl gave a yelp as he softly rubbed her rabbit ears.

"Jaune, you said you wouldn't do that anymore?" the Faunus girl said with jaune smiling.

"Sorry Velvet, but your ears are too cute to ignore" Jaune said with a bright smile as the rabbit Faunus hid her face which was a bright shade of red.

"Thank you" She softly said as Jaune smiled warmly, bringing the small girl into a hug the two shared a laugh as Jaune saw a silhouette of a man ahead of them scoff happily as his features slowly became seeable, instead of the monstrous face Jaune had expected, the man had a mostly human face minus his mouth which was that of a skull like grin, that and the wild hair made him look like someone who cared less of his look.

Giving Jaune a slight wave the man faded away with Jaune still trying to summon him when he was alone.

Shaking the thought from his mind Jaune and Velvet stopped in front of a small home.

"Thank you for walking home with me Jaune" the girl said with the mismatch eyed boy shrugging with a smile.

"Not a problem Velvet, what are friends for" Jaune said as the two shared a smile, moving to walk to his home he was stopped as Velvet stopped him to peck his cheek before running inside, leaving Jaune blinking before he had a sheepish blush on his cheeks he continued home with a skip in his step.

Making it to his home Jaune sooner left with his mother for the daily grocery shopping trip to the city Vale.

Walking beside his mother in silence, the two walking among the crowd of people Jaune took notice to the many few people looking surprised by their empty pockets, making the small blonde frown before he caught sight of a mint haired girl openly searching through a man's pocket. Making Jaune call to her.

"Hey!" hearing his voice the girl looked up at him in fear before rushing off, making Jaune run after her with his mother turning to her son running after the girl.

"Jaune!" Alissa yelled as she gave chase for her running son.

Chasing the scared girl Jaune skidded to a halt at losing sight of her, making him look around before he winced as his left eye began to sting as the being formed in front of him, kneeling down he spoke.

" _ **Focus on the girl**_ " hearing those words, Jaune began to focus his eyes, the boy suddenly saw a shimmering image of the girl running past him before turning down an alleyway.

Seeing the being vanish into air, allowing Jaune to run after the ghostly image of the girl Jaune found her hiding behind dumpster.

Walking to the girl she looked up with a jump as she tried to crawl away, making Jaune move after her.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you" Jaune said with the girl stopping, looking to Jaune with fear stricken eyes the boy kneeled down with a small smile as he held his hand out for her.

"You promise?" the girl questioned with Juane smiling as he nodded, making the girl grab his hand he helped her off the ground, holding her close to him it was that point Alissa ran to the alleyway.

"Jaune, do you know how worried i-" seeing her son holding the girl hiding in his arms the mother's gaze softened as she kneeled down to the duo.

"She's hungry mom" Jaune said as the girl began to cry as Alissa smiled.

"What's your name sweety?" Alissa questioned with the mint green haired girl looking to her.

"Emerald… Emerald Sustrai" the girl said with the woman taking notice to her ragged and torn clothing.

"Come on, we're taking you home to get you fed" Alissa said as she grabbed the girls hand and led them out of the Alleyway, with Emerald holding Jaune's hand.

With only him seeing the smiling being defying gravity on the brick wall.

Six years later

Sitting within his room with a book on the desk before him, a now sixteen year old Jaune Arc read in silence, flipping through a page Jaune was suddenly pulled away by an invisible force, feeling weight on his lap and lips Jaune let out a chuckle as his hands instinctively moved onto a set of hips, getting a giggle as Emerald appeared from thin air with her lips on his, making the two let out a small laugh.

"How you get in my room I'll never know" Jaune said as the two stared into each others eyes, Emerald's forehead against his own.

"It's my charm Jaune, you should know this the day you brought me home" Emerald said as Jaune let out a small laugh, giving the girl a kiss on her lips the two after spending half a year with each other the two were inseparable, and to make it more interesting Velvet had begun to spend more time with the two, with Emerald and her gaining a rivalry with Jaune being oblivious to his involvement with it.

Spinning around on his computer chair, the two smiled.

"Only two more years till Beacon" Emerald said with Jaune smiling as the two shared another kiss as the door to his room opened to show Atla, making the two turn to her in embarrassment.

"Dinners almost ready" Atla said before closing the door as she left, making the two look to each other with a blush, with Emerald standing up with Jaune rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as they moved to the door.

Not noticing the being sitting on the chair with a leg over his right knee with a playful grin.

" _ **Just two more years indeed**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One and a half years later

Sleeping within his bed, Jaune snored softly with Emerald hugging his side, the two covered by the blanket with the window open, the two not noticing the spiritual being sitting on Jaune's chair he looked to the blonde sleeping before he blinked with the room replaced by a billowing field of flowers.

With Jaune lying there with a smile before he opened his eyes to see the beings silhouette looming over him with a grin.

"You…" Jaune began before the field was replaced by a room with two chairs, the being sitting in one while Jaune stood in place.

"Well, ya gonna sit down or not?" the being questioned with Jaune blinking before sitting down taking notice to trench-coat hanging from the beings figure, with Jaune inwardly wincing to the scar littered exposed chest, with an upside down cross over where the heart would be.

Leaning forward the being caught Jaune's attention.

"I take it you have many questions?" the being said with his wild hair hanging over his eyes with a wild look, the fact his mouth was lipless made him look monstrous, catching the lump in his throat Jaune spoke.

"Why?" Jaune questioned with the being raising an eyebrow of interest, leaning on his right palm he had a small grin.

"The reason, I saw potential in you when you were born, I saw the great things you'll do in the future, but the way your body was weakening as the years went by, I decided to do what I always do" the being said with a serious look as the two stared at one another.

"I help in my way, I improved your bodies bones, muscles nerves, your entire body, I gave you confidence in yourself that would rival mine" the being said with a chuckle at the end with Jaune smiling gratefully.

"And that's not even the best part kid" the man before him said with his soft features replaced by ones of savage glee that made Jaune blink.

Standing up the man walked away with the room replaced by a luscious forest, with the man wiggling his right hands fingers before he swung a scythe made of bone over his shoulders, followed by his being taking on a skeletal form with two horns jutting out the back with his eyes replaced by orbs matching his owns colours.

Showing a gladiators tunic wrapped around his waist as he stepped towards Jaune who fell as his chair vanished, leaving him crawling away from the being who stabbed the scythe into the ground beside it, looming over Jaune he stared

"This and many of my gifts you will inherit, you gain this gift from me, after hearing the one thing from me"

"What's that?" Jaune questioned with the Armor shedding away to leaving the man in his previous form.

"My name, whenever you wish to receive my gifts, all you'll need is to ask" the man said as he helped Jaune to his feet.

"Your name, huh" Jaune questioned as the world shimmered into an apocalyptic city, with skeletal remains littering the street.

"You want to know already, I must warn you the process will be painfully unbearable" the man said with Jaune gaining a determined look.

"if it means protecting those I care for…" Jaune said with the image of a smiling Emerald and Velvet appeared in his mind he smirked.

"Then where do I sign?" Jaune said with the man grinning widely as the two suddenly shook hands with Jaune falling to his knees as his body creaked and groan as black veins grew from the man's contact.

 **FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH - Jekyll and Hyde**

"My name to you mortals is one forgotten by not just this plain of existence, I am a god stolen from grace and tortured to corruption, my name is Zecromac, the god of insanity, and you my new partner, just signed up for a long ride"

Waking from her blissful sleep, Emerald jumped as Jaune's body lurched upward with his eyes glowing as he crawled from the bed, with Emerald's eyes widening in fear as she ran to Jaune's form falling to the ground twitching violently, making her call to Jameson at seeing foam forming around the teens mouth with his eyes rolling to the back of his head Zecromac stood over Jaune's body, watching his body adapting to the energy he possessed, with Jaune's red eye becoming surrounded by black with said coloured veins stretching from the eye before fading back into his skin.

Leaving Jaune motionless as the foam began to fade away, with Zecromac looking his host over before clicking his fingers, followed by Jaune's chest moving up with air rushing into his lungs, allowing him to breath, just as Emerald returned with Jameson. Leaving Zecromac in the room with a psychotically sheepish look.

"I did warn him"

The next day

Groaning himself awake, Jaune blinked the tiredness from his eyes to see those of Zecromac looming over him, in a normal sight instead of the normal silhouette, instead he now stood like a normal man, though his lipless mouth grinned widely as he moved up.

"Well, your awake, refreshed and ready to take as many hits as I can, your also in a hospital due to your body adjusting to my power coursing through it, so to help speed up your body in adjusting quicker, the remaining year till Beacon will be dedicated to training with my power, oh and your Faunus friend came by, Violet I think her name was, no it was Velvet, my mistake, Ooh your second girlfriend is waking up" Zecromac said with Jaune looking to his left arm to find said girl clinging to his arm in her sleep.

"What exactly happened?"

" **I just told you** " turning to the being Jaune had to stifle a laugh as the supposed god floated upside down, snorting at the man before him he rolled his eyes in silence, already telling himself to get use to his antics.

"So, when do we begin?" Jaune questioned as he looked up with Zecromac now standing on the ceiling, juggling knives… upside down?.

Shaking the sight from his thoughts, Jaune looked to Emerald before smiling softly as he ran a hand through her mint green hair.

" **So, when are you two going to get it freaky in the bed**?"

Turning to the god Jaune had to hold in his laughter as Zecromac was now juggling his head like a basketball.

Beginning of next year.

Walking within the streets of Vale, Jaune rubbed his face to rid the sleep from his eyes while making his way to his small time job at a club, with the annoying Guidance of Zecromac who pointed out the teen was broke of Lien, which was painfully obvious to Emerald and Velvet before she left for Beacon.

Jogging to the club, Jaune looked to his watch with the bouncer seeing him he chuckled as he brought out a pocket watch of his own.

"Two seconds early, a new record" the man said with Jaune chuckling as he was let in, taking off his hoodie the teen moved by the leaving people he nodded the DJ who gave a salute before resuming his job.

Turning to the man behind the Bar Jaune gave off a nervous laugh as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Once again cutting it close Jaune, be glad Militia and Melanie talked out of firing you this time" Junior said as he opened the door to the bar, allowing Jaune to entering to help Junior, making the guy chuckle casually as Jaune went to work, shaking his head Junior spoke.

"How you managed to get them to like you is beyond me" Junior said to himself as Jaune looked to the bar to see Zecromac lying with a pose saying "Paint me!"

Shaking his head Jaune continued sorting through the beverages before turning to see the Malachite twins walking to them as Juniors guys guided a drunk man out of the club, annoyed scowls on their faces which vanished at seeing Jaune.

"Jaune, you're here!" Melanie said with a smile that made Jaune smile himself, making Zecromac lowering himself with a violin in hand playing a silent tune with a bored expression before cracking up.

Making Jaune smile brighter as Militia jumped over the bar to hug the blonde herself, purposely bringing his face into her chest with Melanie rolling her eyes.

"And this is why men call you a pervert" Jaune said with the girl returning to the chair beside her sister.

Making the girl pout in annoyance.

"Since you're here we can get to business"

"Pervert hunting again?" Junior questioned with the two nodding as they brought out photos of men recently visiting the club, showing them to Jaune his red eye glowed.

"Perv"

Next photo

"Closet pervert"

Next photo…

"Open pervert"

Next…

Looking at the man in the photo Jaune frowned at the laid-back look he had before shrugging.

"huntsmen, slight drunk" Jaune said as Militia brought out the next photo, with Jaune's eyes narrowing at the aging man in the photo.

"Molester, pervert and… yeah I'm not saying the rest"

"Well we have our target, let's find him"

"And break a rib or two" Jaune said with the two turning to him before he blinked with his red eyes glow dimming.

"Sorry, carry on" Jaune said with a wave of his hand as Zecromac sat on the bench with a yawn as Jaune took notice to a girl sitting down the bar eating Neopolitian ice-cream, looking at her figure the blonde looked away at her turning to his direction, leaving Jaune face to face with Zecromac who had a mischievous grin as he turned to Junior.

"Who's the girl eating ice-cream?" Jaune questioned, turning to his younger friend, Junior looked to the girl with a small look of annoyance.

"She works for the guy that's been visiting here, Roman Torchwick, she's an assassin for hire"

"I meant name Junior?" Jaune said with a small laugh, making his boss/friend choke to save himself of coughing before clearing his throat with a grunt.

"Her name is Neo, and I already told you all I could know" Junior said as he went back to cleaning glasses quickly, making Jaune raise an eyebrow.

"Behind ya kid" Zecromac said with Jaune turning to be face to face with the assassin for hire, a devilish smile on her lips as Zecromac appeared beside her with an arm around her shoulders with a smile with nodding to the girl beside him suggestively.

"Can I help you?" Jaune said as he took in her attire, and like the ice-cream her outfit matched her hair, she wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hung haphazardly around her neck.

And looking to her eyes, they alternated the colours of the ice-cream she resembled like her hair.

Bringing out a scroll the girl typed down with Jaune blinking before having a look of understanding as Zecromac pointing to his throat with a zipping motion over his mouth.

"You're a mute?" getting a nod she deleted what she was about to show him before typing another message, with Zecromac looking to it before smirking widely.

"I hope Emerald enjoys sharing?" Zecromac said with Jaune frowning with his tenant rolling his eyes.

"Just go with it" with that he vanished with Neo bringing her scroll forward, with Jaune reading it with Junior with choked on a drink, looking up from the scroll Neo had a suggestive smile with a wink.

Looking to the scroll he reread the message

(Since my boss isn't back in town this week, want to hang out?... at mine)

'I may need an adult' Jaune said with Zecromac grabbing his head and hastily making him nod.

" **She is an adult, just go have fun, you've been grouchy since Velvet left for Beacon two years ago** " Zecromac said with Jaune turning to Junior, who just recovered from choking, waving him away with Neo smiling as she grabbed Jaune by the collar and drag him away from the bar with the teen blinking at the girl's strength, looking to Zecromac as he danced on the bar while singing.

With Jaune following the short girl to a room he blinked in confusion at the dull room before being thrown to the bed, with Neo straddling him with a smile, with Jaune taking notice to her un buttoned shirt, with her small breast exposed.

Making Jaune blush bright red with an awkward look on his face Neo smiled devilishly once more.

'A virgin huh?' Neo thought with Jaune blinking as she lowered her head close to his face, looking into his eyes she planted a kiss with Jaune looking at her face before hearing Zecromac laughing in the background outside.

'Fuck it' Jaune said before his hands held Neo's hips.

Outside

Sitting on the bar, Zecromac looked among the crowd with a look of seriousness, that is until he yawned with the serious look replaced by one of Boredom. Before the doors opened to show a woman with raven hair just beginning to grow over her left eye and red dress, Zecromac's eyes narrowed in anger at sensing the stolen power within her.

Looking to her attire he committed it to memory to share with Jaune.

She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrist, black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes, and a jewelled anklet on her right leg, looking to her back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

Looking at the woman she was joined by Roman Torchwick himself as he strolled to the Bar beside Zecromac, who looked away from the man to take notice to the woman frowning as she looked at his direction, making Zecromac narrow his eyes in confusion before she shook her head and looked to Roman and Junior.

With the entire club going silent at hearing a hoarse gasp mixed with a moan from the back of the room with Zecromac outwardly laughing hysterically, while Junior blinked in confusion.

"Where's Neo, Junior?" Roman questioned with a look of annoyance.

"Uh, that…" Junior went to say but the woman spoke.

"I take it that was your partner, Roman?" the woman said with Roman sighing in annoyance.

"I never heard her make a noise like that… where's that new guy you hired?" Roman questioned with Junior having a nervous smile as Roman rolled his eyes and walk to the rooms.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Junior said with Zecromac sending Jaune a mental warning, with Jaune sending one back of thanks.

Before he took notice to the woman trying to reach for him, confusing Junior as the hand moved through him, looking at her hand she spoke.

"Hmm, odd" the woman said with Zecromac glaring at her openly.

'Get out here now KID!' Zecromac mentally yelled with Roman sent flying at them by an angry Neo.

Amusing Zecromac as Jaune grabbed her and brought back into the room awkwardly due to the two of them not having clothes.

"Wow, he's big" Militia said before Melanie turned to her with a blush.

"Ooooowww" Roman groaned out before falling to his back with his hat falling over his face.

Half an hour later

Returning home with a tired look on his face, Jaune moved straight to his room, where he found Emerald sleeping in his bed in silence, making Jaune smile as he moved into his room, changing into his sleep wear he moved into the bed in silence, with Emerald turning to him with a hug in her sleep.

Making Jaune smile before looking to Zecromac lying down on the ceiling with his arms crossed.

"Well, only next year to Beacon, am I right?" Zecromac questioned with Jaune subtely nodding with the god shrugging before closing his eyes to sleep himself, with Jaune looking up to his fading body before he followed suit.

The month of Beacon

Standing beside Emerald with her bag of belongings, Jaune had an arm around her shoulders as they watched the airship lowering down to the port the two and others stood on, with Jaune picking up a duffel bag with a smile as it landed with the future students entering the airship with Emerald and Jaune finding a seat, with Emerald smiling excitedly, hugging Jaune the blonde smiled as Zecromac looked out the window with his arms crossed, ignoring a student walking through his body like a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standing within the airship to Beacon, Zecromac looked among the future students he took notice to a pair of girls to the right, frowning at the two he thought

'Red and Yellow do not fit well together' Zecromac thought with a raised eyebrow before looking to his host and his girlfriend, the two sleeping peacefully, but to him, thanks to his ability to mind link, the two were having a friendly spar within Jaune's mind, hence why he was standing outside of the kids mind.

Turning to the new students, Zecromac sensed an aura of arrogance in the back of the ship.

Making him turn with a raised eyebrow before hearing an excited voice.

"Oooh I'm so proud of you!"

"Please, stop"

Looking to the owners of the voices, Zecromac had a genuine smile at sensing the younger girls innocents, looking away for the two to have some privacy, the window before him blinked to life with a news report.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information of his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you, Lisa" looking away from the news report, Zecromac looked to his host with another smile as the two yawned themselves from a sleep like trance, with Jaune rubbing his eyes as Emerald scratched her head, blinking with a sigh the two looked around with Zecromac returning to Jaune's mind.

" _ **Sooooo how was the spar**_?" Zecromac questioned with Emerald shuddered at his voice within her mind, making Jaune place a reassuring hand on her back, making her smile softly to him before leaning to him with a kiss, just as a hologram of the academies headmistress appeared where the news report had been.

"Hello and welcome to beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of-" the hologram said with Zecromac's head appearing beside Jaune upside down.

" _ **Damn, now that's a milf if I've ever seen one**_ " Zecromac said with Jaune's eyes lingering over the woman's form until much to his dismay the hologram shut off after the announcement, allowing the both Jaune and Emerald to explore the scenery of the approaching academy grounds, with Emerald curling her fingers between Jaune's whose smile was bright.

"I guess Beacon is our temporary home then" Jaune said as he wrapped an arm around Emerald's shoulder, making her smile as the two shared a kiss, before it was ruined by a future student holding his mouth to barf, making the two plus spirit look at him with Zecromac frowning.

" _ **I have the feeling that might've been you at one point**_ " Zecromac said with Jaune shuddering in disgust as the two followed the students out of the airship.

touching the solid ground, Jaune looked around in awe beside Emerald who grabbed his hand as an after thought, making Jaune look to their hands before yanking his hand out of hers to wrap his right arm around her with a kiss, making the two laugh as they walked forward, with Jaune having a sympathetic look to the teen dropping his breakfast the two looked ahead to see a dizzy girl trip over a cart of luggage, with Jaune recognising the family logo of the Schnee family, with his eyes narrowing as he approached the girl to help her up, just as said Schnee appeared.

"What're you doing!?" the girl said with Jaune sparing the girl in white a glance before stepping back with Emerald.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry. Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused!?" the Schnee said with Jaune's eyes narrowing as Zecromac appeared between the two, with him pulling faces at the Schnee.

Before seeing the girl pull out a loose vial, with small particles of red floating out with Zecromac moving aside to look at the dust.

"… Are you even listening to me!?" the Schnee said with both jaune and Zecromac looking to the red hooded girl with wide eyes.

Followed by a small scale explosion of the elements, with a cloud surrounding the duo with Zecromac standing in the middle.

"Unbelievable. This is exactly what I was talking about!" the Schnee said with Zecromac giving her a deadpan look, moving to Jaune's side he failed to notice the clouds parting after him.

Turning to them Zecromac finally took notice to the trail he left unknowingly.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" the red hooded girl said with a bit of anger with Jaune crossing his arms.

"She's not a princess…" Jaune said with the two turning to him and Emerald, his red eye glaring into hers the heiress took a step back startled.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company" Jaune said with the girl looking smug until he continued.

"The same company I don't trust due to Faunus labor working hours and greedy pocket pickers, the same company that forced one of my friends to move out of my town" Jaune said with his brow furrowing in anger, stepping to the girl she was stuck in place as he stood face to face with her.

"Now you listen and listen well, here, your status of being in a rich family mean nothing to the students or the teachers, and with that attitude you won't go very far, now you either get that stick out of your ass or the Grimm will do it for you while tearing your guts out" Jaune said with a glare before walking off, leaving the stunned Schnee in place before Emerald returned to grab the red hooded girl and pull her after Jaune.

With Zecromac looking at his host in worry before seeing a girl in black staring at him with a furrowed brow, making him tilt his head before returning to Jaune's mind, making the girl in black blink while looking around, it was this moment Weiss schnee snapped out of her trance and looked in Jaune's direction, just as her handlers reloaded the dust onto the cart.

Wiping her eyes with a soft sniff she steeled herself before hesitantly following the students in silence.

"Thank you for sticking up for me?" the red hooded girl said with Jaune inhaling enough to calm himself down, showing a small smile at the girl he shrugged.

"No biggy, you look like you needed help anyway, Jaune Arc, this is Emerald Sustrai"

"Ruby Rose, and once again, thank you" Ruby said with a bow, making Jaune and Emerald softly laugh as they entered the amphitheatre, with Ruby called at

"Hey, Ruby. I saved you a spot!" the blonde from the airship said with a wave, making Ruby perk up.

"Oh that's my sister, it was nice meeting you two" Ruby said as she raced to her sister, leaving Jaune and Emerald in place with Jaune crossing his arms.

"Well, who will we meet next?"

"Let's find a place to go first, Em" Jaune said with a smile before they turned to a throat being cleared, turning they were met with a red haired girl in gladiator armor gesturing to a spot beside her.

"the spots here are free" the girl said with a slight blush as the two moved to her side.

"Pyrrah Nikos" the girl introduced herself with the three exchanging handshakes.

"Jaune Arc"

"Emerald Sustrai"

The sound of a microphone being prepped through the speakers got their attention, with Pyrrah sneaking a glance to Jaune before looking forward to see the headmaster stepping onto the stage, with Zecromac appearing beside Ozpin, only seen by Jaune.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Stepping away from the headmaster, Jaune was frowning at the lack of Zecromac's antics of doing stupid things, instead the spirit had a sad expression before vanishing.

"All first year students will gather in the Ballroom, your initiation will begin tomorrow" the headmistress said with Jaune feeling his eyes drawn to her legs as the students filed out of the building, with the woman catching Jaune's lingering eyes until he looked away at being caught, making the woman raise an eyebrow at seeing his miscoloured eyes.

"Hmm"

Upon leaving the unisex locker room in a pair of sleeping pants, he was followed by Emerald wearing her own pair of boxers with a black and white bra, both holding a pair sleeping bags of their own they found a corner of the ballroom to set up, with the two putting their sleeping rolls close to each other Emerald sat down on her roll with Jaune lying down, and Zecromac dancing around the many future students like a menacing ballerina, stopping at one point to flash his ass in an arseholes face before going on with his dancing, with Jaune trying not to laugh, seeing her boyfriends look, Emerad spoke.

"Did Zeke do something funny?"

"You have no idea" Jaune said with a soft chuckle as Zecromac continued dancing before stopping at seeing Pyrrah walking out of the locker room in a bright red sleeping gown with Jaune's attention also being caught by her figure being shown by her current clothing, with the red head seeing the two she moved to them with a kind smile.

"Is this spot taken?" Pyrrah questioned while gesturing to the empty spot to Jaune's right.

"No it's open" Emerald said with a mischievous smirk that made Zecromac smile at the girl, already seeing the perverted plan the mint green haired girl had Jaune gulped loudly.

Making Zecromac smile before leaving the ballroom, shedding his joking aura with a more serious one as his eyes gazed to the top of Beacon tower.

Walking towards it Zecromac's form took on a dark aspect with both his eyes glowing.

Walking into the building to the tower, the being pressed buttons to the vault of Beacon, lifting a hand up with a orb of light within his hand, clawing it calmly to keep it protected the being stepped through the opening doors to see the comatose form of a woman in Atlas' health monitors, looking to the orb in his hand, Zecromac leaned down to the comatose women's form Zecromac's gaze softened with a hand moving over the women's face lovingly.

"I may have failed to protect you when you needed me most Amber, but I chose someone to protect you when I leave this world" Zecromac said softly as he placed the orb over Amber's chest, stepping back with a watchful eye on the woman's chest the orb sunk into her chest with the wound on her delicate face fading away, followed by her eyes glowing as they snapped open before slowly falling down to sleep.

"He'll take better care of you than I ever could." Zecromac said before vanishing

The next day

Snorting himself awake Jaune went to rub his eyes to rid them of his sleep, only to feel both his arms trapped under a weight, looking to the left he saw Emerald hugging him in her sleep, a delicate smile on her lips, turning to his right Jaune blinked at seeing Pyrrah hugging him in her sleep as well, with Jaune finally taking notice to the weight on his chest he looked down to see a orange haired girl mumbling something in her sleep, making Jaune blink at the total stranger with Zecromac appearing in the air, upside down.

" _ **Hmm, I'd say you definitely have my luck with women**_ " Zecromac said before touching down to softly nudge the girl on Jaune's stomach away, making her mumble about pancakes and beauty sleep, making the two look to each other in confusion before Zecromac vanished, leaving Jaune to wake up Emerald with the girl moaning as his breath tickled her neck.

"If you don't wake up now I'll lose both my arms to blood loss" Jaune said with the girl sitting up wide eyed, allowing Jaune to free his left arm, softly nudging Pyrrah awake he felt the orange haired girl sit up with a yawn, making Jaune blush at her well developed assets before feeling Pyrrah sitting up with Emerald looking at the two in confusion, Pyrrah she could understand because she slept beside them last night, but the orange haired girl.

"Who are you?" Emerald questioned with the girl looking to her with wide eyes of awareness, blinking she looked to Jaune beneath her and then to Pyrrah.

"Sorry" the girl said before leaving in a flash of movement, leaving the three blinking the sleep from their eyes before Jaune sat up finally, with Zecromac appearing in the air with a violin in hand.

" _ **So, when do we begin the slaughter of beasts my friends**_?" Zecromac questioned with Emerald shivering once more before steeling herself, getting up to change into her gear, leaving Zecromac, Jaune and Pyrrah to look after her swaying hips that made Jaune smile.

"What's wrong with her?" Pyrrah questioned with Jaune chuckling nervously, opening his mouth to answer slightly before an announcement was heard.

"May all first year students head to Beacon cliff for your initiation, repeat, may all first year-"

"Well, guess we better get ready then" Jaune said as he stood up, helping Pyrrah up, with Zecromac now in a drum set bashing a tune for a comedy show no one knew of.(I'm still trying to remember it myself so don't expect a name , sorry)

Standing up herself she followed Jaune and Emerald with Zecromac still drumming away at a soft pace before looking to other students, before seeing the orange haired girl from before waking her friend up, making Jaune raise an eyebrow before shrugging.

Walking to his locker within the unisex bathroom he took his shirt to instantly get the wolf whistle from the females with the locker room, making Zecromac pop up within the locker as a decapitated head, getting no reaction from Jaune as he took his sword and shield, placing them at his side he reached in to grab his armored jeans and boots, putting them on his person he followe dit with a tank top with a coat similar to Zecromac's, but with the Arc family crest on the back with a sun and moon below it with the two joining together with grins and eyes of madness.

Shrugging his coat for comfort, Jaune ran a hand through his hair to sleek it back with a few strands hanging over his eyes.

Cracking his neck the Arc placed his swords holster on his right side with his shield on his back, closing the locker Zecromac stepped out through the door with a shrug as the two went to find emerald, seeing her talking to Pyrrah and begrudgingly, Weiss Schnee, who upon seeing Jaune she had a look of apology, stepping to him she held her hands together in a worried manner, making Jaune's eyes soften.

Holding his hand up to silence her he spoke softly.

"I may have over reacted when we first met, but I just to let you know that instead of apologising, try to work on your people skills and see everyone equally, than you will be happy… like me" Jaune said with a wide smile that made the heiress blush before he was dragged away by Emerald, who waved to Pyrrah who waved back with her own blush.

"I swear to god you are a magnet to attractive women, Jaune" Emerald said with her boyfriend walking beside her with his hands behind his head, a look of thought as Zecromac walked beside the two, looking at the scenery of Beacon with a smile before vanishing into Jaune's mind as they approached the cliff where Goodwitch and Ozpin stood waiting.

Standing on a platform Zecromac spoke.

" _ **So, in case shit hits the fan, what weapons you want, close and personal or long range and vengeful**_?"

'Hmm, give me close and personal' Jaune sent the mental message with a weight appearing beside his shoulder, looking over his shoulder he grinned at the sight of a chainsaw.

Not noticing the startled looks Ozpin gave him before regaining his composure by drinking his coffee.

Waiting for the rest of the future students to arrive, Jaune and Emerald stood in silence

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin said with Jaune Grinning widely.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today" Goodwitch said with Jaune's eyes slowly drifting to her figure before snapping out of his trance at Ozpin talking.

"these teammates will with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" ozpin said with Jaune and Emerald sharing a worried look.

"After you've paired up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die…" Ozpin said with Zecromac appearing in front of Jaune with a shrug.

" _ **So much joy is rising from him at this**_ moment" Zecromac said with Jaune rolling his eyes

'Yeah, you can just see the wide smile on his lips' Jaune said with the two inwardly laughing as Ozpin ended his speech.

"You will be graded appropriately, any questions?"

"When do we start, sir?" Jaune questioned with a bored tone, with the two professors looking to him, making Ozpin raise an eyebrow before bringing up his scroll, sending Jaune flying ahead of the others.

Leaving Zecromac on the cliff before he turned to Ozpin and Glynd, with the Headmaster looking straight at him with a kind smile, making the spirit give him a salute which the headmaster returned as Glynda turned to the forest.

Mouthing the words

'Good to have you back… old friend'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _ **INCOMING!**_ " the voice of Zecromac sang as the two collided with the ground of the emerald forest, with Jaune standing up instantly with a shrug of his coat as he stepped out of the crater his body made.

Looking at his surroundings he saw Zecromac appear while having his left index finger in the air, shaking it he pointed to his right.

" _ **North is that way**_ " Zecromac said with Jaune nodding, about to make his way Jaune had to look up to see Pyrrah smashing through trees before flipping onto a tree, aiming her rifle she looked at her surroundings before dropping to the ground, somehow landing beside Jaune, making her flinch at his sudden presence.

"Hi" Jaune said with a grin that made the girl before him blush.

"Well, I guess we're partners now" Pyrrah said with Zecromac appearing beside Pyrrah with his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, let's get going shall we?' Pyrrah questioned with Jaune nodding as he began towards the way Zecromac pointed to, confusing Pyrrah as she followed.

"May I ask how you summoned your weapon?" Pyrrah questioned as Jaune turned to give her an answer before the two heard growls around them, with Zecromac appearing with a stance for fisticuffs.

Making Jaune and Pyrrah move back to back with Jaune bringing his chainsaw to battle.

Revving it defiantly with a serious expression as Zecromac began moving excitedly as he laughed hysterically, making Jaune look to his tenant in confusion until his eyes glowed with Jaune grinning at the sight of Beowulf growling at them.

"Jaune, I suggest we retreat for now… Jaune?" Pyrrah said before feeling him rush at the Grimm with his chainsaw held in the air with a laugh.

" _ **Go, my friend, show them no mercy!**_ " Zecromac cheered with Jaune bringing his weapon out as a pair of jaws snapped at him, only to let out a yelp of pain as the head was sawn off with no mercy, making Pyrrah watch as Jaune caught the clawed hand aimed for him, showing his grin of no mercy as he forced the Grimms mouth open and show the saw down its throat, making the Grimm die a horrible death as he turned to Pyrrah and threw his chainsaw, making Pyrrah's eyes widen in horror until she saw the chainsaw fly past her, turning she saw the weapon saw into the Ursa's chest, making it roar in agony before Jaune grabbed his saw and revved it violently.

"COME ON AND SHOW ME THAT VICIOUS SIDE YOU GRIMM ALWAYS HAVE!" Jaune roared as he ripped up the Grimm's chest, leaving Pyrrah and Zecromac watching.

" _ **Uh, Jaune, too much**_ " Zecromac said with the blonde turning to them with Pyrrah stepping back with Jaune looking to the fading corpse before ripping his saw out to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry" Jaune said with a bright smile, even though he nearly went berserk in front of his new partner, making Zecromac slowly clap, before all three took notice of the Grimm's absence, looking around, Pyrrah spoke shakily.

"I-it seems you scared them off, Jaune" Pyrrah said with the three standing awkwardly before hearing gunshots in the background.

"Well, let's go find those relics then" Jaune said with a cheerful expression, making Pyrrah follow him in silence, looking up with a frown at seeing a Nevermore fly up into the air, shrugging it off the duo began their trek to the ruins, with Pyrrah glancing at Jaune every five minutes during the walk.

It was when they found themselves in a small clearing did Jaune stop and crouch down, making Pyrrah follow his example, crouching low beside Jaune the two looked to the clearing to see two Beowulf alpha's challenging two Ursa Majors.

Watching the four intently the two huntsmen/huntress in training moved to the right, watching the four Grimm fight for the territory.

Running away from the clearing Jaune turned with the chainsaw replaced by a three-barrelled minigun.

Firing at the Grimm they were left as pieces with Pyrrah turning around in deadpan as the minigun dispelled.

"Why didn't you do that in the beginning?" Pyrrah questioned with Jaune shrugging before he walked past her.

Walking for a few minutes before seeing the ruins ahead up a mound.

"Well, we found the ruins," Jaune said with a shrug as they ran towards it, walking into the stone ruins, Jaune saw the relics to be chess pieces.

"Huh?" Jaune said as he picked up a white Rook piece, turning to Pyrrah he tossed it to her, catching it without effort, Pyrrah frowned.

"Wanna wait for anyone else?" Jaune questioned with the girl nodding.

"It is safer to travel in numbers." Pyrrah said with Jaune nodding, finding somewhere to sit he looked up to see Zecromac patting a spot in shade and a vantage point.

"Hey Pyrrah, up there" Jaune said with the red head turning to him to see the vantage point above the ruins, smiling the two went to it with Jaune helping his partner up, he let her get up to position while Zecromac appeared with his hand stretched down to his host, who jumped up and caught the hand before he grabbed the ledge, just as Pyrrah turned around to help him up.

"Thanks" Jaune said with the two unknowingly nodding at the same time with Zecromac vanishing back to his mind, sitting down in wait, Jaune looked to Pyrrah before nudging her side, making her yelp with the blonde trying not to laugh, getting himself a small hit on the shoulder as Pyrrah pouted, before the two perked up at hearing close gun shots.

With Jaune recognizing the shots to be shotguns, with Jaune scanning the forest edge before seeing a blonde and a black haired girl, making Jaune frown as Zecromac appeared beside him with a frown.

" _ **Well, two hot chicks, one you**_ "

' _Shut up Zeke'_

The following laugh made Jaune inwardly groan before waving to the two arrivals.

"Hey!" Jaune called out to them with the blonde waving back to him as they approached, with Jaune dropping down to greet them with Pyrrah.

"Hey, your Jaune, right?" the blonde questioned with the discolored eyed teen nodding, making the brawler smile as she stepped aside for Emerald to tackle Jaune into a hug, making the two laugh at being reunited.

With Pyrrah smiling as the two separated.

"Emerald, I thought you would've found a partner by now" Jaune said as Zecromac appeared between the two as the other two went to get a relic.

"I would've… if I hadn't got stuck in a branch" Emerald said with a nervous laugh that made Jaune hug her instead, making Pyrrah look to the forest edge with a frown at hearing a pained and surprised roar.

Making the two love birds turn in time to see an Ursa tumble out the tree line with pink explosions behind it before falling dead as the orange haired girl from this morning fell on its head.

"Aw, it's broken" sooner joining her was her friend this morning, panting tiredly

"Nora… don't… ever… do that" looking up at not getting a reply he looked around for his friend as an outline of her stood on the Grimm's corpse before seeing him at the relics

"I'm Queen of the castle" the girl sang continuously until the boy yelled.

"NORA!"

"hehe, coming Ren!" the girl said before running to her approaching friend, with Jaune instinctively looking up to see a Nevermore fly with a red and white dot on its side, making the Arc tilt his head in confusion.

" _ **Is that…?**_ "

"It appears so" Jaune said to his tenant who "Huh?" as the two watched the Nevermore fly over them, walking to the blonde brawler Jaune tapped her shoulder and pointed to the Nevermore, with the red dot falling towards them.

"That appears to be your sister" Emerald said with Jaune instantly running forward, looking up Zecromac appeared in the air with a hand extended for Jaune to grab, doing the motion the spirit threw Jaune up towards Ruby as she fell, surprising her as she was held bridal by a smiling Jaune.

"So, how's first class flight been?" Jaune questioned with the girl hiding her face that rivalled her cloak as they descended, landing with a cloud rising from the impact, Jaune walked out with Ruby still in his grasp, with the brawler running to them with worry, looking up Jaune sighed at seeing the white dot falling, letting Ruby run to her sister Zecromac appeared before Jaune with his hands low and clasped together.

" _ **Our hero complex is gonna get us hurt worse one of these days**_ " Zecromac joked happily with Jaune smirking as he put a foot on the hands before shooting upward, startling Wiess as he slowed with her in his arms, also bridal, looking to her he winked with the pale complexed girl blinking in both embarrassment and shock, looking down the heiress held onto Jaune tightly, screaming as the air rushed by her Jaune noticed tree's tumbling towards the clearing, and another moving towards them faster.

'Well, shit we'll need to move' Jaune thought to himself as he landed, running to the others they kept an eye on the Nevermore as Jaune put Weiss on her feet beside Ruby.

"Alright, we need to move, get a relic and get to the ruins" Jaune said with everyone turning to him.

"I saw two Grimm running towards us in the trees, if we move now we'll leave them in confusion." Jaune said with the group nodding, moving to get a relic of what was left, Emerald stayed beside Jaune.

Letting the others return with Ruby leading them to the cliff, stopping to see them running by her.

 **The Dead rabbits the Freak, The Creep, The Clown**

Leaving Zecromac behind as he took a physical state, turning to the Grimm as the Nevermore flew after the others, waiting patiently before a Goliath and Deathstalker crashed through the trees, showing the Goliath to be near ancient with four tusks and spiked trunk.

seeing their only opposition as Zecromac the Grimm charged at the spirit, who grinned widely as his eyes glowed, flicking his wrists his hands were coated with black and silver, his fingers glimmering in the sunlight with black covering the back of his hand like a fingerless glove, his fingers growing nails the spirit waited for the two Grimm to come closer Zecromac shot at the Deathstalker like a bullet, effortlessly breaking the Grimms face, getting a dying scream from the Deathstalker before its fading corpse was slammed into the charging Goliath's face, making it growl in annoyance before running after the students, with Zecromac throwing the Deathstalker corpse away the spirit rushed after the Grimm, trying to tackle its front legs from the Front Zecromac grunted in annoyance as the Grimm slowed down due to the opposition, making it roar before it slammed Zecromac away, making the spirit snarl as he swung around a tree to knock the Grimm to the ground, making it glare at Zecromac as he landed with a skeletal grin before the two rushed at each other, seeing the Goliath's trunk swing down at him, Zecromac side stepped the attack, running up the trunk the spirit leaped into the air with shadows engulfing his elbow as he swung it upward, before letting gravity take hold as he slammed the attack into the Grimm's head, making it grunt in pain as its body followed its head, falling limp with Zecromac tearing his arm out of the face mask of the Grimm he jumped off to get back to the others, letting out a sigh he took a step before but he was sent flying by a surprise attack from the trunk, sending him impaled on a jagged rock, making Zecromac look at himself with a frown of annoyance as his physical state began to give out as the Grimm stood up

" _ **You sneaky fucker**_ " Zecromac said before fading into Jaune's mind, appearing beside the Blonde as they stood at a ruin on a cliff.

" _ **Back news, Goliath is on its way, took a fucking Cheap shot at me**_ " Zecromac said with Jaune nodding at him his hands took on the aspect of Zecromac's now as he watched the four girls taking on the Nevermore that flew over the ruins, with the Bridge still intact mind you, the Nevermore flew into the cliff side due to Emerald concentrating on it while leaning against Jaune for supported.

It was until a roar echoed that the five students on the ground turned to see the Goliath staring at the in fury, still angered by Zecromac it reared back with a roar before charging at them with Zecromac groaning.

" _ **Where's Terragon when you need him**_ " Zecromac Groaned in annoyance as Zecromac looked to Pyrrah, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, the three nodding to him as Emerald fell to her knees in exhaustion, turning to his girlfriend, Jaune kneeled down.

"Find somewhere to hide, we'll deal with dumbo" Jaune said with the girl nodding as she stood up, bringing out her weapons for insurance she fired a focused shot into the Nevermore's eye, making it caw in agony before being dragged up the cliff face by Ruby and Crescent Rose, severing its head at the top the four girls turned to see Jaune and the others facing off against the Goliath as it charged at them, with Jaune stopping its charge with a tackle it grunted as it was pushed back with Ren and Nora firing at it from the sides, making it grunt in anger before using its trunk to throw Jaune back, making Pyrrah duck, looking back she looked to the Goliath with her eyes widening before ducking to the right, flipping onto her feet with Miló in its rifle form and Akoúo̱ on her back in vain she fired at the Grimm's hide, making it roar as Jaune slammed into a stone pillar with a grunt, rolling his shoulders in annoyance as his hands flexed with his fingers elongating into needle-like claws, meant for slashing and stabbing, seeing the Goliath charging at him his eyes widened as the Ruin began to crack and groan due to the extra weight, narrowing his eyes the Arc rushed forward to meet it half way, ducking under the swung trunk the Goliath lifted its right front leg to kick Jaune, who blocked it by stabbing all his fingers that effortlessly broke the skin, making the Grimm roar in pain as Jaune skidded back from the force sending him back, hitting the Pillar once again the Grimm limped at him with speed, making Jaune's eyes widen as the Ruins finally gave out, just as Weiss, the brawler, and Black haired ninja made it to the solid ground with Ruby calling his name.

Looking to the Goliath losing its footing, Jaune took notice to the damaged headpiece, smirking the blonde rushed to the disoriented Goliath, severing its trunk for good measure with Zecromac's suggesting, leaping up the Arc plunged his hands into the Goliath's head making it roar midway before black smoke began to fly up from it.

Looking up Jaune saw what remained of the floor above he leaped up with his claws shrinking to scale the falling floor, jumping up Zecromac appeared with his feet hitting the floor with small impacts, grabbing Jaune's right wrist the spirit threw Jaune up to the cliff, making the Blonde feel G-force around him before he slowed at the cliff, grabbing the ledge with his claws fading away to show his skin he felt the earth fall with his panicking until Pyrrah and Ren grabbed his arm, lifting him up with the help of the Blonde Brawler and Weiss the Arc let out a laugh of relief as his back laid on the ground with Emerald rushing to his side, hugging him in relief as Zecromac appeared within the group, unseen by all but Lie Ren, who blinked at seeing nothing but a shadow among the group before fading away.

Rubbing his eyes he shook his head free of thoughts.

"Well, we won, and I need a nap" Jaune said with a laugh that was joined by the others, with Pyrrah smiling happily with Emerald.

An hour later

Standing on a stage before Ozpin, Jaune Arc stood firmly with his hands behind his back, with Pyrrah beside him in silence.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be together as Team JNPR… led by Jaune Arc, congratulations young man" Ozpin said with Jaune smiling widely, shrugging off the punch Pyrrah gave him with a smile, his though vanished as he heard Emerald called up with ruby and her supposedly future teammates.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and finally Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be together as Team RWBY, led by...Ruby Rose." Ozpin said with the four smiling as Emerald had an uncertain look until Ozpin called her forward.

"Emerald Sustrai, usually if a student is unable to retrieve a relic, they are sent home until the next initiation…" Ozpin said with Jaune and Emerald growing worried with Jaune stepping forward until Zecromac stopped him, making Jaune look to his mentor who had a reassuring gaze, nodding to Ozpin the headmaster continued.

"But… with your skills and expertise, your gift and ingenuity will falter if left untrained, therefore, you may choose a team to remain with until one is available" Ozpin said as he gestured to the teams made, making Emerald turn to see team CRDL trying to lure her in with muscles flexed, RWBY looking at the four idiots with disgust and Jaune having a smile that she mimicked, turning to the Headmaster she spoke.

"I'll work with the one I know, team JNPR, sir" Emerald said with the headmaster nodding

"Very well then, team, if you may" Ozpin said with Jaune approaching Emerald who giggled as the two embraced, with Emerald snatching a kiss from Jaune with team CRDL deflating at the sight, with Jaune sending them a fierce glare, with Ozpin raising an eyebrow as Zecromac stood beside him with his arms cross, the two mentally speaking.

' _ **So, have you heard of Salem's slaves or lackeys**_?' Zecromac questioned with his gaze turning to Ozpin, who shook his head with a reassuring smile, but Zecromac knew better for his old semi-host to put up the act of headmaster due to some students cheering with claps.

Looking to the spirit Ozpin mentally spoke.

' _Qrow has reported me of a new player under her control, two to be exact, the third, however, faced a grueling end thanks to Amber, I'm sorry for our lateness old friend_ '

' _ **Oh don't worry, I made a bit of adjustment to her recovery, also, you may want to try and wake her up tomorrow, my sister may also arrive on that day**_ ' Zecromac said with the two turning forward.

"Seems this year will be interesting"Ozpin said with the spirit nodding in agreement, smiling brotherly to team JNPR speaking to RWBY and Emerald.

Forever fall forest

The deep guttural Groan echoed for miles within the forest and cave, the Creeps running away from an ancient altar of a statue holding a Warhammer upside down, bearing a Viking style armor with the face hidden behind a helmet, shaking with tremendous force the cave rumbled as the Armor grunted deeply as cracks appeared among the stone before the arms began to move for freedom the eyes of the helmets eyes glowed a deep brown with yellow mixed in before the hands tore the hammer off the ground, followed by the statue letting out a guttural groan of tiredness as the hands released the hammer to flex and stretch, looking around the cavern, the statue closed its eyes to feel the exit, grabbing the hammer it made its way to the forest in silence, followed by a snake like creature snaking around its neck like a necklace, looking to the statures face two horns sprouted from the helmets side to curve forward as the statue scratched the dragon serpents head like a pet.

With the alter bearing the name of Terragon, Guardian of strength a justice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sleeping within their dorm room, Jaune had the most comforting sensation as he stirred himself awake, blinking to help his eyes adjust to the lightening room, he looked to his chest to see not just Emerald but Pyrrah hugging him in there sleep.

Making Jaune's eyes focus in surprise at seeing the two beauties of his team sleeping in his bed… while hugging him and each other.

" _ **Huh, well that's a dream come true if I say so myself**_ " Zecromac said as he appeared on the wall with his arms crossed.

"You don't say" Jaune said sarcastically with Zecromac rolling his eyes, moving to help his host out of this predicament, Zecromac lifted Pyrrah up from his bed to pace her in her own bed, turning to see Jaune crawling out of bed with the bed sheet covering Emerald in her sleep. He turned to his luggage with Zecromac rummaging through for a set of clothes, throwing a pair of black jeans, socks, a black long sleeved shirt, a hood and coat, along with under wear shorts.

Turning to see his host covered by the clothing in a comical way the blonde went to the bathroom, with Zecromac vanishing into Jaune's mind, not noticing an orange haired girl sit up in autopilot and move to the bathroom.

Standing within the shower, Jaune let the water wash over his head with the warm liquid soothing the ache in Jaune's bones, the blonde completely oblivious to the guest in the bathroom.

' _So, what do you think our day tomorrow will be like, Zeke_?' Jaune questioned with his tenant stirring within his mind in thought.

" _ **I could be like any other high school or college, theirs the smart people in the class down to the douchebag of the school who thinks he's top shit, oh, when we encounter him, can we please knock him to humiliation**_?" Zecromac questioned with an child like excitement, making Jaune roll his eyes before he stood stock straight at hearing someone enter the shower, turning he blinked at seeing a Completely naked Nora moving under the shower, the teen blushing deeply at her developed chest.

'Zeke!?' Jaune mentally screamed to his tenant who…

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK**_!?" appearing outside the shower, Zecromac leaned in with a look of shock, confusion, utter… I don't know what the word is, turning to Jaune the two looked at each other before Zecromac gave the thumbs up, making Jaune gawk as the spirit vanished.

"*Yawn*" turning to the girl in the shower fully wake up, Jaune froze as the girl finally took notice to his presence, turning to him with her own blush.

"Before you go shouting pervert I was here first" Jaune said with Nora blinking before covering her chest and look away after getting a glimpse downward.

"I'm a really awkward sleeper, especially when I walk into the shower in my sleep" Nora said with Jaune blinking with a frown.

"Wait, you sleep _Shower_?" Jaune questioned with the girl nodding sheepishly.

"Now I've heard everything?" Jaune said with a deadpan with Nora giggling, looking to Jaune over her shoulder he took notice to the devilish glint in them.

"Would you be nice to wash my back?"

" _ **Okay this is getting ridiculous, your copying my luck**_!" Zecromac laughed within Jaune's mind he instantly held a sponge in his grip, making Nora smile as he began to help.

'Hmm, wow, he's better than Ren' Nora mused to herself with Jaune awkwardly helping his teammate clean herself, trying to keep his member down he felt all colour drain from his face as it nudge her left thigh, making her perk up with an "eep".

Making her jump and fall back onto Jaune.

"Ow" the blonde wheezed out weakly, making Zecromac appear outside the shower

" _ **Okay, maybe not all my luck**_ "

Minutes later

Walking out of his teams dorm room, Jaune cracked his back to ease the joints, getting three he let out a pained sigh before walking to the cafeteria, with Zecromac walking beside Jaune with a skip to his step.

Making Jaune ignore his spiritual mentor as they stepped into the cafeteria with second year students looking at him with a frown.

All but one.

"Jaune?" turning to the familiar voice, Jaune smiled instantly at the sudden weight of arms around his neck, Jaune looked to the one who hugged him with his own eyes showing joy.

"Velvet!?" Jaune said with equal joy as he spun with the Faunus girl in his arms, making the students shrug it off and return to their own activities.

Putting Velvet down, Jaune smiled widely as she did

"I cant believe you're here"

"I'm a student now, get use to it" Jaune said with a smile, making Zecromac appear on a table with a genuine smile.

"So this is that prince charming you spoke of Velvet, I have to admit… you weren't far from the truth" turning to the female voice, Jaune took in the girls attire to memory.

"Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY, and I suppose your Jaune Arc"

Looking at her body now, Jaune couldn't help but for once agree with Zecromac's crude jokes of early maturements of the female body.

Coco had fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel.

A beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses on her head.

And the schools uniform.

"Hot damn" Jaune couldn't help himself at saying those words, echoed by Zecromac as he stood beside him.

Lightly laughing at Jaune's lingering eyes, Coco snapped her fingers for his attention, making Zecromac force jaune to look up, he closed his mouth by pushing up his chin.

"As much as I enjoy the attention, there a reason you came to the cafeteria?"

"Breakfast" Jaune instantly answered with Velvet giggling at his response, just like old times.

"Well, you can sit with our team once you get something, Velvet has been quite… fidgety the past few days" Coco said with Velvet blushing while hiding her face behind her ears, moving to follow her team leader, she turned to jaune with a smile, one he returned with Zecromac clutching his chest.

" **The adorableness… it's too great** " Zecromac said as he fell to his hands and knees while Jaune walked to the cafeteria faculty, seeing the many choices of food he failed to hear Zecromac go " **Hey**!".

Looking to the meals, he chose a chicken sandwich.

Getting his order he left to a table to eat in silence, sitting at a table in silence Zecromac appeared before him sitting on the chair, having one of his fingers elongate into his claws, scratching into the steel table with little effort the two spoke quietly.

" **So, you reunited with your second girl, are you gonna catch up with her**?" Zecromac questioned as Jaune ate in silence, having a look of thought he shrugged in response, taking a bite from the sandwich Zecromac leaned back with a raised eyebrow, looking over jaune's shoulder he smiled.

" **Coco's behind you** " Zecromac said with Jaune turning to see said girl, but the entire team of CFVY approaching his table.

"This table taken, our one before got too crowded" Coco said with jaune looking to the seats, turning to the girl he moved aside to give her and Velvet room to sit down.

"Go for it, I was actually planning to catch up with Velvet anyway" Jaune said with the Faunus girl blushing intensely with a hidden smile, it was when her partner, Yatsutoshi sat down with Zecromac stuck between Fox and the big softy.

"So, How long have you exactly known Velvet here?" Coco questioned with the two smiling fondly.

"Since grade school, I saw her sitting alone while eating so I decided to give her some company, then that went on to high school, then a huntsmen school, and now here" Jaune said with a shrug, making Coco look at him before nodding in approval.

"Alright, he's all yours velvet" Coco said with the poor girl spitting her drink into her partners face, his eyes closed with his mouth.

Putting down his utensils for a handkerchief he wiped his face clean with Velvet apologising, making Jaune softly laugh.

"Still as kind as I remember" Jaune said as he went to get a bite of his sandwich until his scroll beeped.

Answering it he saw Emeralds sleepy face appear on the screen.

"Juane, where are you?" Emerald questioned with Jaune looking to a smiling Velvet.

"Meeting up with our old friend" turning his scroll to the Faunus the girl waved happily

"VELVET!" Emerald cheered in joy, loud from the scroll Jaune could hear a startled scream from the other side, making Jaune frown as Nora and Pyrrah began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Was that… Ren?" Jaune questioned with Emerald appeared on the scroll once more, her lips quivering from holding in laughter.

"Where are you?"

"The Cafeteria" Jaune answered before the scroll hung up, making him raise an eyebrow, making Velvet follow his action, looking at his scroll she was yanked out of her chair by a smiling Emerald as she hugged the Faunus.

"Oh my GOD, Velvet you're here!" Emerald cheered with Jaune smiling, finishing his sandwich he turned to the two girls of his life laughing as they hugged in excitement.

" **Well, things turned out better then expected** " Zecromac said with a smile as he crossed his arms, until his eyes narrowed to team CRDL as they stared at the two with scornful looks, turning to Jaune the blonde also took notice to the hateful looks they were giving Emerald and Velvet.

'Zeke, have fun' Jaune sent the mental message with the spirit grinning wildly.

" **Oh this is going to be a fun first week** "


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There are so much things that Jaune and Zecromac can take with their combined patience, a horde of Grimm, malfunctioning weapons trying to kill them, seven sisters trying to prank them, but the one thing they can't handle right now…

Is the pointless story of Ports old days, it took all of Jaune's will to not throw a book while yelling 'GET TO THE CLASS!' Zecromac was continuously trying to smack Port in the face, all in vein while Jaune took notice of Weiss' face of fury and Ruby's snorting laughter.

Wishing for a chance to shut this man up, Jaune was presented the opportunity.

"The moral of this story, a huntsmen must be honourable…" turning to his host, Zecromac pointed to Jaune who got ready.

"A true huntsmen must dependable…" both hands raised

"A true Huntsmen must be strategic, well-educated, wise…" a foot?

Ignoring Weiss about to lose her shit and Zecromac defying the laws of Physics by floating upside down beside Port, Jaune stood up instantly.

"If it shuts you up of that pointless story then I do sir" Jaune said with Port and the class turning to him.

"Beg your pardon, young man?" Port questioned with a frown as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"I get it your trying to teach us" Jaune said before inhaling slightly before shouting with his hands raised.

"BUT TELLING US OF YOUR YOUTH ISN'T TEACHING!" Jaune yelled with team RWBY and his team leaning back from his outburst, making Weiss hold Ruby to protect her.

"Now let's get this over with and get to actually teaching please" Jaune said as he climbed over the desk, moving to the arena Port was stunned silent, shaking his thoughts he sighed as he moved to the cage, with Zecromac appearing beside Jaune, his back against his while eating a piece of chicken leg.

" **So, I had a look inside and saw it was a Boarbatusk, want to grab its tusks, break them off and kill it with them, if you want to show you mean business, stab its eyes and break its neck, if you want to warn team dick-lovers over there, break off a tusk and slit its own throat, that'll get their attention** " Zecromac suggested with Jaune mentally nodding as team RBY and his cheered for him, Emerald somehow holding a poster of him flexing, making a majority of the class females blush.

 **Death Therapy-Possessed**

" **How did she even…**?" Zecromac questioned before the cage was opened to show the pig Grimm lunge out with a whine, seeing Jaune it instantly span to attack, making Jaune get ready as it approached.

"Jaune its belly is it's weakness!" Ruby yelled with Jaune giving her the thumbs up, forcing Jaune to roll out of its way as Zecromac calmly walked around the arena.

" **Now That's adorable as fuck, giving you pointers on the grimm, not that we need it but the help is appreciated** " Zecromac said as the Grimm spun at Jaune again, this time with the blonde catching it by the tusks, startling Port as Jaune's lips became Zecromac's slightly as he broke the right Tusk off, lifting its head up he ripped the tusk across its neck, making the Grimm shriek as he shoved it back, watching it try to breath he kicked it onto its back, showing Jaune grinning evilly as the Grimm choked on its own blood.

Allowing Jaune to look to team CRDL who paled as Jaune's grin became Sadistic as the Grimm finally stopped all movements, allowing its corpse to fade.

Turning to Port Jaune took notice to the blood on his arms.

"Uh, can I go clean myself?"

"The clean up room is down the hall to the right" Port said awkwardly with the Blonde nodding, leaving the room with Weiss holding her neck.

"Hmm, haven't seen him smile like that since he tore the Beowolf's Jaw off" Emerald said with team JNPR and RWBY looking to her, making the green haired girl look at them.

"What?"

"How exactly does he fight Grimm, the way he did it was more borderline psycho?" Yang questioned with Emerald sighing.

"Jaune's teacher… had a very strong influence on him"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME SOMEONE TAUGHT HIM TO FIGHT LIKE A SAVAGE!?" Weiss yelled in panic as Emerald blinked

"Among other things, how to socialise, how to flirt… how to dance… how to tell someone's character by looking at them"

"So his teacher was a spy?" Nora questioned excitedly with Emerald wincing at remembering her first reaction of seeing Zecromac grinning widely, shaking her mind of the scary thought she spoke.

"I would call him a lunatic with a right mind" Emerald said with Jaune returning, his right sleeve a darker shade then his left sleeve.

"I manage to get most of it off, but the right sleeve not so much" Jaune said awkwardly with team RWBY looking to Jaune, with Blake noticing a shadow following Jaune closely, unknowingly watching Zecromac talk to Jaune about team CRDL shitting themselves, it was after an hour of actually teaching did they arrive to their next class…

Combat training, with everyone fearing of fighting Jaune who had an excited smile.

Sitting with his team, the only ones brave enough to take him at the moment, RWBY…. And CFVY.

"Oh hey Velvet" Emerald greeted as Jaune waved with a smile.

Moving to the seat beside jaune the three smiled.

"Hello class and welcome to combat class" Goodwitch said as she stepped onto the arena floor, frowning at noticing nearly all the class keeping their distance from Jaune, who gave an awkward wave.

"Will someone explain the odd distance?" Glynda questioned with Emerald talking beside Jaune.

"There scared of Jaune because he slit a Boarbatusks throat with its own tusk" the green mint haired beauty said with Jaune raising his dark sleeve to show evidence.

"I didn't expect people to be scared of me that easily" Jaune said with a Shrug as Zecromac appeared sitting on his desk, a notebook in hand with really unspoken amounts of cruel murderous drawings within… all drawn by an artist.

Who knew the psycho could draw so beautifully, expecially as some of the drawings are of many women lying on a be- **HEY, don't look over my shoulder!**

Getting back to the story, Glynda had started the class by introducing the combat system, it was the team vs one that got Jaune smiling wickedly while CRDL paled in fear.

'Zeke, if you manage to tamper with the roster for me to meet against the team of dickheads, I will give you a full day of control if you let me dish out some punishment' Jaune mentally begged with the spirit smiling widely, not noticing Ren look at him with narrowed eyes as the spirit floated to the screen beside Glynda as it went through the current members of this class, placing a hand on the screen, Zecromac's eyes went white as he grinned maliciously as it suddenly stopped, with Glynda frowning as she looked to her scroll and then to the roster, repeating the process as Zecromac moved around while skipping happily while Jaune carelessly stepped onto the Arena, looking for his opponents he nearly burst into laughter as they tried to run if not for Goodwitch using her semblance to pull them to the arena.

It was when Russell said they needed their weapons did the woman look sheepish with Jaune crossing his arms in amusement as Zecromac suddenly appeared beside him.

" **Were you serious about the whole day thing**?" Zecromac questioned Jaune mentally nodding, making Zecromac gain a look of thought.

" **I'll hold you to that** , **now for the beat down of team Pussies, wanna make them really fear you, it's been a while since you've used that form?** " Zecromac questioned as Jaune followed him with his eyes before having a thoughtful look, shrugging he played It off by rolling his shoulders, followed by Zecromac smiling as his hair began to grow slightly with it going black like Zecromac's, his eyes glowing brightly as he withheld the rest of the form at bay.

Like all of Zecromac's hosts, they had a distinct difference, such as their forms Zecromac gave them, all appeared different from one another, for Jaune… it was about to be shown to four assholes.

Seeing the team walking onto the arena in their gear all confident, the only exception being Dove who had a worried look as Jaune grinned widely, a shadow of Zecromac's mouth hovering over his one in a wider grin.

 **Motionless In White – Rats**

Crossing his arms as the match was called the team hadn't moved as Jaune's face was covered by a sheet of shadows, his eyes glowing as dots with his grin also glowing, following the shadow, his hair shot outward into along while like tail, his clothes took on a different appearance.

He now wore a leather vest over a black shirt with jeans that looked like they were drench in blood and boots also covered in a black substance.

His hands were covered by black like paint that reached up to his elbows, over all, making him look scary as hell to the team, cracking his neck to get the kinks out of the joints, Juane spoke with a voice of Zecromac.

" **Been too long since I've used this look, so let's make this as long as possible *Sniff*.** "

Getting a whiff of the air, Jaune's look of disgust was hidden well from the shadow, hiding his look of disgust at smell human waste coming from Sky, the Arc gagged openly.

" **Did one of you shit yourselves**?" Jaune questioned with the class going "EW!" mostly Ruby as Yang openly laughed.

With Sky holding his head down in shame.

Looking up in time to see Jaune's right in front of him.

" **DING DING**!" Jaune cheered as he upper cut Sky into the air, turning he elbowed Russell into Cardin and round house kicked Dove in the face, making them stagger and Sky fall to the ground out cold asleep, turning to the three remaining team members, with Russell and Dove moving to attack, side stepping Russell's Daggers, Jaune backhanded Doe's sword aside to punch his face he turned to Russell to spartan kick the boy away, ignoring Cardin backing up from the two, Jaune let out a laugh worthy of a Psycho as he jumped and spun with a kick impacting Dove's chest, grabbing Russell's right ankle the blonde threw him across the arena, elbowing Dove in the face, grabbing him by the head and then kneeing said face, Jaune lifted Dove into the air and choked slammed him, still holding the teen Jaune threw him at Russell who dived over the teen he looked up to see Jaune's right foot meet his face, leaving Jaune standing before the now unconscious two he spun with his right hand grabbing Cardin's mace.

Showing the strain in the pricks face at his attempts to out strength Jaune, the teen's eyes widening at the sound of metal being crushed, looking to the part Jaune caught, his eyes widened in fear as the brunt part of it was deformed by Jaune's hand.

" **What's the matter, it's not like it was useful at all** " Jaune said with a small chuckle of cold blooded killer, yanking the weapon from Cardin's grip, Jaune let it fall from his grip before grabbing the hilt and smashing it across Cardin's face, knocking the teen out as the metal fell to pieces, leaving Jaune on the arena the victor as his form faded to his previous one, leaving his eyes glowing as an after effect before dulling down.

"Winner… Jaune Arc" Glynda said with a stunned silence following as Nora and Ruby cheered.

With Emerald smiling promisingly to Jaune, who winked to her and Velvet.

"Whose next?" Jaune questioned with a smile

An hour later

Within Ozpin's office

Watching the fight from his desk, Ozpin had a slight smile at the boys victory, however his smile faded as a contact for James Ironwood appeared.

Also having watched the fight.

Pressing the call button to answer, he was shown the sight of James with a worried expression.

"Can this boy be trusted?" James questioned with Ozpin losing his smile for a neutral expression.

"He wouldn't be if Zecromac hadn't chosen him to be the new maidens protector, and also, I can tell he has a pure heart that isn't being tainted by Zecromac crude logic of socialising" Ozpin said with the General laughing slightly.

"Yes he was a handful when his host openly spoke to the council with no respect, shut them up for a change" James said as Ozpin nodded

"since your calling now, I have news thanks to our new student, it regards Amber"

"Is she showing signs of recovering?"

"Her need for food before bed is an improvement" Ozpin said with James blinking.

"Did you just pull a joke?" getting an annoyed frown Ozpin spoke.

"Have a nice day James" Ozpin said before hanging up, looking up to see Zecromac on the ceiling, spinning with the clock gears above upside down.

"So, how is Amber anyway, she strong enough to walk on her own yet?" Zecromac questioned with Ozpin smiling.

"Not as of yet, but she is getting there"

"anything to help, she's like a sister to me Oz, I was compelled to" Zecromac said with a smile, a genuine smile that Ozpin mirrored

"For that, remnant is thankful"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sitting within the cafeteria of Beacon with his team, Jaune sat with both Emerald and Velvet on either side of him, the team plus one were joined by team RWBY with Weiss filing her finger nails while Yang was combing her hair with care, and Ruby rummaging through a toolbox with her insignia on it.

All in all… it was a normal Wednesday for the two teams, a normal day if not for Zecromac looking over Jaune's shoulder to see the perfectly sketches within of people Jaune knew, including himself.

" _ **Is that the only sketch you've done of me or am I just too good looking one is enough**_?" Zecromac questioned with Jaune pausing in mid stroke of a pencil, looking up in thought Jaune went through his sketchbook, with a lone sketch of Emerald smiling genuinely gliding to Ruby who looked up from her toolbox, picking up the drawing she looked to Emerald as she spoke with Pyrrha, making Ruby hold up the sketch beside Emerald's head, looking to Jaune she saw his sketchbook in hand, showing two sketches of a scary man grinning widely, one with human lips while the other…

"Creepy" Ruby said with everyone turning to her in confusion, making them look to Jaune's sketchbook Ren spoke.

"Jaune… you draw?" looking up to his fellow male member of his team, Jaune took notice to his friends and girlfriend looking at him and his sketchbook, making him chuckle nervously while scratching his head.

"I have a hobby of drawing people I know, it started out when I was younger, I use to have a bad memory so a drew people with names as a reminder for later on" Jaune said as Zecromac lifted up through the table like a ghost, making a mock bow.

" _ **Thanks to yours truly**_ "

Ignoring the being before him, Jaune held it out to the others with Yang grabbing it with care, opening the front page her eyes had a look of astonishment before they focused at seeing a horrific show of violence and…. Erotic gothic scenes, looking up to Jaune with a blush she moved to the next page to blink at a sketch of Zecromac laughing with his mouth stretched beyond human levels with a tongue in the air.

"Jaune… you have, quite a mind" Yang said as she handed the sketchbook to Blake who held her nose at seeing women posing for a masterpiece if not for the eyes being dark and cracked.

"Blame my teacher for the influence" Jaune said with a shrug as Blake found a page of a sitting Zecromac beside a young Jaune, the being resting a reassuring hand a brother would give a younger sibling, especially the smile that looked more menacing due to lack of lips.

"Whose this guy, an imaginary friend?" Blake questioned as Weiss looked over to the book, making her stare at the man beside the young counterpart with Jaune chuckling nervously.

"That's… actually my teacher, the first drawing I did when we first met, think of it as a half photo album" it was this that made Weiss' eyes widen in alarm at the horrific man in the photo before she saw herself.

"Why am I in the book… smiling no less" Weiss said as she herself went through the pages until she came upon one where she was standing with her hands behind her back, smiling happily.

"I don't know, most of these just pop up in my head every so often"

"Even the exotic women?" Ren questioned as Jaune had a faint blush

"My teacher was a really semi-bad influence" Jaune said as Zecromac held his chest like he was shot, sinking into the table before he stood up behind Weiss and Yang, the two looking through the pages before they blushed at seeing Mrs Goodwitch smiling seductively.

"I'll say, does he make moves on hot school teachers?" Yang said as jaune looked up in thought, not one bit unnerved they found one of his many…. Private ideas.

"Well, there was that one time at Mistral where we met a white haired woman who wouldn't stop stabbing my teacher and cradling me like a prize, who was then rescued by said teacher, I think her name was winter" it was that moment, Weiss had her mouth held open in shock at Jaune, who sat beside Velvet as she smiled to a sketch of her, Jaune and Emerald sitting with big smiles, handing it back to Jaune Ren took it carefully with Nora skimming through the pages, it was when they found a shadow man with a skull face and red and blue eyes surrounded by many bodies in an alleyway that they spoke.

"What's this one suppose to be of?" Ren questioned as Nora looked through the pages, finally finding one of her and Ren with Pyrrha, Jaune and Emerald,the blonde looking to the alleyway sketch in thought.

"That one… was my first nightmare, something my teacher told me of what could have been if I was left to my own devices when my… skills awoke" Jaune said with a shiver going up his spine as he took back his sketchbook.

"So your teacher helped you control your powers, ultimately saving you from… becoming that?" Weiss questioned with Jaune shaking his head.

"He didn't prevent me from becoming it, he allowed that to happen, but it was when I was drunk on the power it was all taken away from me in the form of a small marble, which my teacher currently has in his possession… he told me that power can be both a blessing… and a curse, and it was my choice whether to take control or let it consume me, I chose to control it" Jaune said as he lifted his right hand with the fingers melting into his claws from the initiation, letting them grow into small elongated claws that he flexed them calmly.

"It has its benefits" Jaune said as his hand returned to norm, not noticing nearly all the cafeteria silent.

"Where's your teacher now…?" Ruby questioned with Jaune looking to the left, having a look of thought but in reality he was staring at a silent Zecromac who had a proud smile as he looked to Jaune, who smiled back he turned to Ruby he spoke.

"He's around at a moments notice" Jaune said before the teams and other students began to leave for class, leaving Zecromac in the empty Cafeteria he sat in silence before feeling the air ripple, making his eyes widen before narrowing in annoyance with a sigh.

" **Great, this'll be a** _ **looooong**_ **headache** "

Meanwhile

Standing at a small dock to the east of Vale, Roman Torchwick looked over the White Fang putting away the stolen dust crates in bullheads, a cigar in hand he sighed as Neo stood behind him, smiling at her scroll which showed a calender of a meet up scheduled, putting it away as Roman grunted in annoyance as he held his own scroll in hand. Looking to the video surveillance to show a fishermen at the docks… fishing, and it seemed he caught a good amount of fish.

"Perry we got some fisherman on the docks, can you be a good pal and see if he can leave… no witnesses" Roman said before hanging up hi scroll, sitting down on an employee couch Roman rubbed his eyes before looking to Neo as she poked his side.

"What is it?" Roman questioned before he was shown a graph of seismic activity in Remnant… and a very large one was approaching this current dock.

Eyes widening in panic he ran to the balcony overlooking the current heist.

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Roman yelled before the entire dock began to shake, and not like continuous shaking, I meant shake pause, shake, pause, almost like footsteps.

Making Roman gulp as the giant footsteps grew close, it was when he got a call from Perry did he look to the calm Fisherman as the shaking stopped.

With said fisherman

Sitting on a stool with a bottle of beer to his left and a bucket of chum and fish with hooks, the elderly fishermen sat back as he held his rod towards the ocean, smiling at the night sky his attention was caught by his reel going crazy, grabbing the reeler the man tried to stop it before the thing shot out of his hands suddenly, making him frown before he heard a groan rising from the ocean below him, making him turn and bolt to the wire fencing, just as the pier he stood on began to rise up.

Making it to the fence he went to open it if not for something crashing against the cement foundation of the docks, turning his eyes widened as two giant arms made of stone broke the ocean surface, grabbing the cement they pulled up a head and torso, showing a Viking helmet with two horns on the side facing up with a curve.

Staring at the giant rising from the ocean it stepped onto the docks with a deep groan as it walked forward, ignoring a Bullhead rising up to shoot at it.

That is until the giant turned to it with a menacing growl, holding a hand out a round tower of stone shot up into its grip, lifting it from the ground, Roman's eyes widened to see it a hammer.

"Neo we need to go!" Roman yelled as the two moved to their Bullhead, the petite chasing after her boss, hearing a tired roar they made it outside of the building before a Bullhead crash landed by them, exploding into a cargo hold of Dust the two stumbled as a giant foot stomped just a mere ten feet from them, looking up the giant was slouched forward with the hammer resting on its shoulders, staring at the Bullhead it stood up straight to look around, its exposed mouth showing a line of thinking before it suddenly looked down to the duo, watching it kneel down the left over water falling from it in huge splashes.

" **Am I in Remnant!?** " the giant questioned with the crime boss stunned silent, Neo being the one to answer with an awed nod, making the giant grumbled in acknowledgement.

" **Is this the city of Vale?** " another nod was its answer as it stood up to leave the docks, leaving Roman, Neo and what remained of the White Fang under there control.

Perry walking up to them in stunned silence.

"That, could pose a problem" Roman said with a blink before he lifted his scroll up to take a picture of the stone giant to send to Cinder.

With said sexy villainess

Standing on the at walk of a warehouse the Maiden thief looked to her scroll to open it, rolling her eyes at seeing Roman's name she opened the message to see the stone giant.

Looking to the next message that popped up she was shone the sight of a crashed Bullhead with a giant handprint on the side.

"Hmm, interesting" Cinder Fall said with narrowed eyes.

Not noticing the news report on the television report of an increase of storms around Vale.

At Beacon

Sitting within the class of Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune couldn't help but let his eyes linger over the woman as she stood on the sidelines of a fight between Pyrrha and Sky from CRDL, the woman thrashing him with ease, it was when Glynda turned to the class did she see Jaune's eyes on her more then the fight, clearing her throat Jaune perked up with an awkward look.

"Mr Arc, if you are done admiring whatever it was that got your attention enough to forget the class I suggest you stop, I'll be having a word with you after class by the way" Goodwitch said with Jaune slamming his head on his desk with a groan as Zecromac sat beside him laughing softly while petting Jaune on the back, with Lie and Blake noticing the imprints appearing on his back, making Blake frown in worry before Jaune sat up with a sigh, watching Pyrrha send Sky out of the arena, making him clap for his partner as Emerald held a flag with Pyrrha's insignia on it with her emblem.

Watching the next few fights until the day with classes were done, Jaune was the only one left in the classroom with nothing but Zecromac for company as he walked on the walls in his own twisted train of thought, it was when the doors to the classroom opened to show Goodwitch with a cup of coffee in hand as she moved to her desk, sitting down she took her glasses off to rub her eyes.

"Mr Arc, you're a top student in my classroom, the first first year to get that title beside Ms Nikos, may I ask why you've been paying less attention?" Goodwitch questioned with Jaune avoiding eye contact while chuckling nervously.

"Uh, that is an answer that would make this awkward" Jaune said with Goodwitch having a look of mild annoyance, raising an eyebrow Jaune sighed.

"If it has something to do with your lingering eyes then I already know of your explorative mind" Goodwitch said with Jaune going dead silent, before smacking his head into the desk, making Zecromac laugh.

Making Goodwitch stand up and walk to Jaune's desk, leaning onto it with a stern gaze Jaune felt his cheeks redden as Goodwitch leaned forward.

"I may be lenient to you because of your excellent grades, I will not turn a blind eye to a student and his eyes" Goodwitch said, about to move back to her desk, but because of jaune's quick mouth he spoke on autopilot.

"It's gonna be hard to not admire your bod-" Jaune began before slapping his mouth shut, making Goodwitch turn to him with a raised brow, crossing her arms and lean on the desk in front of Jaune she looked to his notes as an after thought… before she caught sight of his sketch book, with a few sketches poking out… along with the one with her in it.

Reaching for the book Jaune froze as she held her drawing with a look of thought.

"Since when have you seen me smile, Mr Arc" Goodwitch questioned with jaune mentally cursing his friends for not packing it properly.

"Uh, well these things just pop up in m-"

"Especially a seductive smile no less" Goodwitch said with jaune chuckling nervously, staring into her bright green eyes he caught the sight of seriousness, maturity and… was that longing.

Putting the sketch down, Goodwitch sighed as she sagged, making Jaune tilt his head with a frown as she rubbed her forehead.

"It's bad enough I get men twice my age, but now students, curse you mother and this blessing that's a curse" Goodwitch said as she looked up to Jaune who had a look of question.

"I take after my mother's physical appearance, just not her fun loving attitude" Goodwitch said with Jaune nodding in understanding.

"I called one of my sisters mom if that makes it better" Jaune said with a suggestion with Glynda Goodwitch laughing softly with Jaune chuckling slightly as he ignored Zecromac's yelling of "Her MOTHER!" before looking back to Goodwitch who had a smile, making him blush at actually seeing it gracing her face.

"I'm gonna be cheesy and say you look way more attractive when you smile" Jaune said with a straight face, making Goodwitch clear her throat while adjusting her collar.

"Flattery isn't going to get you out of detention, Mr Arc" it was this moment Zecromac moved to control jaune's voice.

"Who said I wanted to get out" slamming a hand on his mouth Jaune's mentally threw a laughing Zecromac as he flew over the empty desks, making the two blush as they stared at each other, blinking Goodwitch had a more outwardly wanting look, smiling softly Jaune felt his mind go blank as she leaned forward towards him.

Making Zecromac watch with a raised eyebrow of shock as Glynda sent desks to the doors of the classroom as she enjoyed her current moment, it was an even bigger surprise as Jaune stood up and wrapped his arms around her, allowed to step forward as his desk joined the barricade.

Leaving Zecromac in silence as the two moved to the teachers desk, his left brow rising as Glynda's shirt came off with Jaune's shirt.

Making him stand up to leave for their privacy of… whatever illegal bullshit was happening.

Walking through the barricade and doors, Zecromac looked to the empty hallway with a frown, usually students were still going to their dormitories, narrowing his eyes as he stepped in the middle of the hallway his attention was caught by the soft rumbling of a thunder storm outside, making him groan as a being in silver samurai styled armor stood behind, a soft musical sound emanating from the figure as his helmet had a blank face.

" **Can I be in one world where you all don't hunt me down to make sure I'm in check**?" Zecromac questioned as he turned to the being who gave an off character shrug with the face smiling sheepishly.

"Well we have to keep you from causing a mass genocide"

" **Hey, I've been well behaved for a while now thank you very much** "

"Than explain the massacre in that one world with the vampires" the Samurai questioned with his arms crossed with Zecromac gesturing forward with a shrug before saying.

" **I hate twilight** " his response was the man before him smacking his face with a sigh.

"Anyway, want to explain to me why you walked out of that room like you just watched a school teacher secretly watched an adult rated movie in class?" the man said with Zecromac holding a hand up.

" **One my host is in their and two… He's taking after my luck it is not even funny anymore** " Zecromac said with the man shrugging.

"So what now, my brother dearest"

" **I'm going for a walk in my physical state** " Zecromac said as he began walking down the hallway, his body became shrouded by a thin layer of smoke before it faded, joining his side the samurai spoke.

"So how's Ozpin been since we've been gone"

"He's been managing"

Walking along the court yard, Teams RWBY and JNPR were walking with bags of precured foods for a team gathering, with jaune held up in detention they took it into their own hands.

With Emerald stopping at feeling a familiar aura with dread she took notice to the silence as the two teams stopped and turned to her in confusion.

"Oh oum" Emerald said quietly as Zecromac startled everyone as he stepped out from her shadow, wrapping an arm around her shoulders her look of dread was replaced by one of mild annoyance.

"Ello, long time no see Green jewel" Zecromac said with a greet before being thrown onto his back by an annoyed Emerald.

"What are you doing Zecromac?" Emerald questioned as she crossed her arms as team NPR and RWBY approached, team RWBY's eyes widening as Zecromac stood up while dusting himself off.

Playing along with a travelling teacher he shrugged.

"Just thought I'd visit my favoured student and his girlfriend, and this must be his team he told me about" Zecromac said as he turned to the teams, the looks of horror plastered on their faces due to his grin made it even more entertaining.

"Stop scaring the children brother" a voice behind team RWBY alerted them to a second being standing with his arms crossed, his face plate showing a raised eyebrow as Zecromac shrugged.

"Couldn't help it" Zecromac said as lips grew over his mouth, showing a handsome man as he sleeked his hair back with two strands falling between his eyes.

"So your this, teacher Jaune as told us of?" Pyrrha questioned with a strained smile as Zecromac crossed his arms as he tilted his head, his eyes similar to Jaune's glowing with a sadistic glee.

"Why yes I am, and I have to admit you three being able to put up with a Schnee is astonishing, especially me since the last one kept stabbing me through the head and chest to supposedly _Save_ Jaune from my corruption" Zecromac said as his brother appeared behind him with a large cleaver over his shoulder.

"How does someone survive a wound to the head" Blake questioned with her head tilting in confusion.

"Simple-" Zecromac began before he was cleaved in two by his brother, making the teams scream.

"Like this" the man said as Zecromac's supposedly lifeless body moved back together before he rose to his feet like a puppet, shrugging his shoulders he punched his brother in the face.

"A little warning next time please Wakai" Zecromac said as the now named Wakai stood up with a chuckle, not even noticing the horrified looks from the two teams while Emerald sighed.

"And I thought we got a saner person" Emerald said with the two turning to her.

"That would be Fuyu and Oshanzu your thinking of, Terragon is just a silent genius" Zecromac said as Wakai added his two cents.

"Aeron is the most social though" Wakai said with Zecromac turning to him with a frown.

"Yes I know so is Oshanzu and Terragon"

"Then wat are we?"

"You're the adult child and I'm the blood thirsty lunatic with a hero complex" Zecromac said with Wakai nodding.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Weiss yelled with the two hugging in fear before Zecromac held a shield in their defense, throwing Wakai to the ground


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 FLJAH

Sitting before the two team, JNPR, RWBY, Zecromac and Wakai sat in silence as Ruby questioned him about his travels seeming as he just "Arrived". He merely asked her question if she wanted to hear the number of his victim count, which Yang came to him with a growl and a threatened punch, his only reaction was of him laughing psychotically before going dead silent, making Yang back off as he grinned savagely with his human lips slowly melting away.

It was the scene of him tied up by team JNPR and RWBY that Jaune arrived on, blinking at seeing Zecromac lift a hand to wave.

"Hey Jaune, long time no see" his hidden wink made Jaune sigh as he calmly walked to Zecromac and untie him, making his team and Ruby's yell at him not to as they hid behind their makeshift bed fort, making Jaune blink at finally taking notice to it, along with his bed being the only one untouched with Emerald lying down with a book in hand.

"He wouldn't shut up about skinning people alive with a tooth pick" Emerald said with Jaune shivering due to seeing it happen himself when he was younger, he still question how such a feat was possible as he undid the last knot in the ropes with Zecromac lifting his arms up to stretch.

"So, how was your time with Glynda?" Zecromac questioned with a grin that hid his perverted smile.

"it was… normal I guess" Jaune said as he moved to his bed, allowing Emerald to lean on his chest with Pyrrha and the rest of the females in the room glare in jealousy, until the door opened to show Wakai walk in with pizza, making Jaune look at the man who abandoned his Samurai get up to wear a black singlet with the Samurai leggings remaining, though the mask remained to show silver hair.

"Uh, who are you?" Jaune questioned with Wakai looking to Zecromac who whistled innocently before his brother sighed.

"I'm his twin" Wakai said with Weiss shouting.

"WHAT!?" his response was his voice blaring at her like he was shouting through a microphone.

"SORRY, I DIDN'T QUITE GET THAT!" Wakai said before laughing casually, with Weiss rubbing her ears with Blake.

"Why have I felt like I heard that voice before?" Yang said with a groan as Wakai smiled.

"Simple, me and this psycho use to sing songs back then, isn't that right Zeke" Wakai questioned with Zecromac chuckling as he sang a verse.

" _ **It's my party and I'll die when I want to. Die when I want to, die when I want to. The monster you've made is wearing the crown .I'll be the king and you'll be the clown. I'll take the blame, parade it around. You've made me the villain you can't live without**_ "

Making a musical rhythm from nowhere Wakai joined in.

"Reciting violence like poetry, no, you can't sit with us. Too fashionably plain ( _ **now say my name**_ ). Forget everything you think you knew of who I used to be. I look much better as... as the enemy" the two then went into a fit of chuckles of old memories, making Yang perk up.

"I know that verse, you're the two lead singers to the band Blood pack when I was growing up" Yang said as Zecromac chuckled happily.

"Quite refreshing when hearing that name, isn't it?" Zecromac questioned his brother who nodded.

"I'll say, brings back a lot of memories" Wakai said with a shrug before he perked up.

"How is Glynda by the way, still stiff as a board"

"No" Jaune instinctively answered, making everyone turn to him, making him realise his mistake as Zecromac laughed loudly as the females of the class blushed as Blake sniffed the air quietly.

Getting up she pointed at Jaune with an accusing gaze.

"YOU FUCKED THE HEADMISTRESS!" Blake yelled with Emerald sighing, looking to jaune he smiled sheepishly.

"First the twins, then Neo and now a headmistress of Beacon, where do you get this luck from?" Emerald questioned with Jaune looking to Zecromac who was in mid bite of a beef pizza, stopping in mid bite as he noticed the stares, before slowly eating it in silence.

"What!?" Zecromac questioned as Pyrrha spoke with a tired look.

"You really are a bad influence on the innocent minded"

"I'll take that as a compliment, but anyway, how good was it, Milf or young like" Zecromac questioned before being punched into the wall, making him laugh as Yang shook her hand to ease the pain.

"She was a virgin" Jaune said with everyone looking at him.

The next day

Walking to the cafeteria with his team, Jaune ran a hand through his hair as he sat down, with his team joining him with RWBY they sat in silence as they began to wake up, it was when Zecromac's head popped out through the table did the two teams yelled in surprise as the spectre laughed as he stood up, moving through the table he sent a dark look to CRDL with a cruel grin as he sat with the team, somehow bringing out drumsticks that he used to make a musical rhythm, singing to it softly Zecromac let the teens speak.

"So Jaune, we've seen your claws, what else can you do?" Pyrrha questioned with Jaune having a thoughtful look, making him smile as his shoulders were covered by bone like armor, spreading to his arms that made gauntlet's with spiked Knuckles.

"Coool" Ruby said as Jaune clenched his fingers to test it.

"I like to think of these as Over powered punching gloves"

"They pack quite a _Punch_ , Huh" Yang said with everyone giving her a deadpan look while Zecromac laughed to himself.

It was when the classes were signalled did the students leave to get to their class, with Zecromac sitting by himself before quickly following them to their class, which was the one for the excursion to the Forever fall Forest.

And thank his luck that team CRDL was along for the ride, oh the joy he'll have making them cowards.

Standing on the roof of the Bullhead in his usual antics Zecromac spoke with team JNPR and RWBY, the all girl team looking at him with disbelieving looks while team CRDL stared in shock.

"Does he do this every time he's around?" Pyrrha questioned with Jaune chuckling.

"This is normal, if he's not doing this type of stuff well… that means something is happening that makes him go serious" Jaune said as Zecromac began talking to Ruby about Crescent Rose, with the petite happily answering back, all the while Glynda was gaining a headache from the unusual sight of a psychopath talking to a Reaper, looking to Jaune she hid a blush as she looked out of a window.

Dropping onto the Bullhead floor Zecromac sat at the end in silence as a hood covered his head for him to sleep, allowing Ruby to ask him something.

"Hey Jaune, how exactly do you summon your weapons?"

"Well it has something to do with Zeke's teachings" Jaune began as Zecromac began to explore the forest, keeping an eye out for Grimm he unknowingly stood beside Emerald as she filled a Jar of sap, making Zecromac sniff the air with a growl of hunger as he turned to the tree with emerald perking up with a weapon held at the before seeing Zecromac sniffing the air.

Making her sigh in relief before throwing another Jar to Zecromac, who caught it on instinct, looking to the empty Jar he looked to Emerald who nodded to a tree with a small smile.

"jaune's lucky to have you kid" Zecromac said genuinely with Emerald smiling shyly before she saw Zecromac summon a scythe to cleave into the tree bark, holding his jar below the opening he let it fill up before replacing the jar with a yogurt bowl of vanilla yogurt, making Emerald blink at his ability to bring things out of nowhere.

"MMMMmmm these taste good with Yogurt!" Zecromac said with a full mouth as he sat at another tree, happily eating his snack as Blake joined her side, a jar beside her as they watched Zecromac eating before Blake spoke.

"Have you asked Jaune yet?" the hidden Faunus questioned with Emerald sighing to herself while lightly smacking her own face.

"I forgot" the illusionist said with Blake looking down to her Jar before noticing Zecromac stand up to catch a thrown Jar, making him throw it to collide with another thrown jar, shattering the glass to avoid Pyrrha and Nora the two turned to see Zecromac snarling as Jaune stood up in alarm, a shotgun held in hand as Zecromac sniffed the air, making him grin as he leaped into the canopy above, making Jaune chuckle as he ran towards an uphill foliage.

Making everyone wince at hearing screams of fear and pain, sooner joined by Jaune dragging a brutally beaten team CRDL as Zecromac was spilling melted ice cream on them for further humiliation, dumping the rest of the spoilt ice cream onto Cardin's face the being let out a mocking chuckle as he walked beside Jaune who let out asigh.

"That, was satisfying" Jaune said as he high fived Zecromac.

"Agreed" Zecromac chuckled out as he sipped a jar of Sap, letting the syrupy taste flood his mouth he let out a sigh as the sap stuck around his skeletal teeth, making everyone but Jaune pale at the look of a psycho cannibal.

The menacing look however was reduced to comedy as the being had an innocent look on his face.

"What?"

Making everyone chuckle, well Goodwitch didn't she insisted of admiring Jaune in silence before using her semblance to drag team CRDL to the Bullhead that awaited to take them back to beacon, with Jaune admiring her body in his own silence.

Making him jerk forward as Yang walked by with emerald, the blonde brawler turning to him with a sleezy smile at pinching his right ass cheek, making Zecromac walk by his student with a wrist watch on his left wrist.

"Times running short before someone grabs them away" Zecromac said teasingly with Jaune rolling his eyes as he followed his team onto the Bullhead, getting both Emerald and Nora to lean against him in comfort silence.

"Not one word Ren" Jaune said at seeing Ren open his mouth to state the obvious.

"My lips are sealed" the Ninja of team JNPR said as Jaune sighed while looking to hi scroll to check the calender, making him smile at seeing one labelled Neo meet up.

Putting his scroll away Jaune leaned back as Zecromac spoke to Ruby about weapons.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I am Hyde

Walking with Zecromac in the night streets of Vale, Jaune wore a sleeveless hoodie with a denim Vest and knee-low jean shorts with a pair of black sneakers with golden shoelaces to look the part for his Date with the petite assassin who currently resided in the Club before them with a new front that Jaune took notice of.

"What… the fuck happened to the front?" Jaune questioned with a stunned look as Zecromac sniffed the air like a guard dog, before he burst into a fit of chuckles that Jaune took notice of.

"Seems Yang had a good night here before Beacon" Zecromac said with a small laugh at thinking of the blonde brawler as they stood in silence, making Jaune turn to Zecromac and his current outfit, like yet unlike Jaune, the spectre wore an open denim vest to show his scars proudly while wearing blood-stained black jeans with Black boots with fingerless leather gloves, along with his wild hair sleeked back with a lone strand of blood red hair between his eyes, looking to his current host he patted his back with a human smile.

"We're keeping the party waitin' let's go meet the missus" Zecromac said before they walked to the club, with the bouncer nodding to Jaune as he walked by, until he stopped Zecromac by placing a hand on his chest, making him gulp as Zecromac smiled viciously until Jaune came back with a can of beer for him.

"It's alright Manda, he's with me, that Teacher I told you all about." Jaune said with the Bouncer having a look of apology to Zecromac who let his smile fall to show a joking one.

"Sorry sir." Manda said as he pulled his hand back to grab the drink, making Zecromac pet his shoulder offhandedly.

"Your just doing your job pal, no need to worry" Zecromac said as he followed after Jaune as he approached the bar, making Junior smile in greeting until he saw Zecromac admiring the new dance floor, making him release a growl like purr as he saw the many women dancing to the music, until he caught sight of Melanie and Militia moving to Jaune with a wide smile as they clung to his arms, making Zecromac smile as he sat down at the bar, calling for a drink as the twins spoke to Jaune, making Zecromac grab the bottle meant to pour his glass he opened it by biting the top and spitting the cork out, downing the bottle half way he noticed another presence, making him turn to see a Petite hugging his neck as she sat on his shoulders, making Jaune smile up to her.

"Hey Neo, told you I wouldn't forget." Jaune said with Zecromac speaking.

"Thanks to me" Zecromac called to the four with Jaune giving him a look of "Shut the fuck up", making Zecromac shrug sheepishly before taking another drink.

"Who are you?" Militia questioned with Zecromac smiling at her.

"He's my teacher I told you guys about" Jaune said with Zecromac giving a lazy salute.

It was that moment the three dragged Jaune away to the Clubs entrance, leaving Junior and Zecromac at the bar in silence.

"Lucky brat" Junior said with a soft chuckle as Zecromac laughed softly.

"If their's one thing he's taken after me the most of, is my luck with the ladies" Zecromac said as he finished the drink, making Junior blink at the empty bottle as Zecromac wiped his mouth.

"So, what's your strongest drink?" Zecromac questioned with a wide grin on his face.

Meanwhile

Walking to the club with Cinder, Roman Torchwick lit a cigar to smoke his frustrations off he ignored the snide comment Cinders little boy toy, Mercury Black and her faithful little Faunus thief, Sapphire.

Walking into the club with a gesture to the Bouncer the minute he walked into the club he saw Juniors men walking around lazily, while the man himself was talking to someone new in town.

Staring at his being Roman could literally feel the amount of murder rising off of the guy, even more than Cinder and that's saying something.

Watching the man down a whole bottle of whiskey he slammed the bottle down with a laugh as Junior had a look of defeat while putting a quad of lien on the counter with the guy taking it with a small cheer from the small crowd watching the challenge.

Walking to the Bar, Roman left Cinder and her posse to their own devices to speak to Junior, who stood up straight as the man grabbed another bottle, looking to Roman the new guy took a drink as Junior spoke.

"Roman, what can I do for you?" Junior questioned with Zecromac showing a look of disinterest as he took another drink.

"I was wondering if Neo was still in?" Roman questioned with Junior smiling sheepishly

"She just left with the twins for that date Jaune promised them" Junior said with Zecromac chuckling, making Roman turn to him with a curious look.

"And who are you?" looking to the crime boss Zecromac let his natural grin replace his human lips, making Roman pale with a step back.

"The names Zecromac, a Pleasure to meet ya, mate" Zecromac said with a hand held up to shake for Roman, who shook it hesitantly with Zecromac laughing as Roman felt a shock go through his hand, making him look to Zecromac to see a prank buzzer on the palm of his hand before it vanished.

"Couldn't help myself" Zecromac said as he grabbed the bottle to spin in his seat, looking to the club with his eyes glowing.

Making Roman take a seat beside the man with his cane in hand.

"So, are you new in town or something?" Roman questioned with Zecromac letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes and No, I came here to visit an old student I had, Jaune Arc I believe you've heard of him" Zecromac said with Roman looking at the man in front of him with a stunned look.

"You taught- okay, Now I heard everything" Roman said before Cinder fall walked to them with a look of annoyance, making Roman laugh nervously while Zecromac… scoffed.

"Great, another power hungry lady" Zecromac said before downing the bottle as his lips grew back, making Cinder and the Faunus look at him with a small glare, while Mercury held back a snide remark to the guy.

"Who are you?" Cinder questioned with Zecromac speaking.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself before demanding things?" Zecromac said as he placed the empty bottle down beside the other two, ignoring the KI aimed at him he merely grinned viciously.

"Pathetic" Zecromac said as he shrugged off the KI Cinder was aiming at him, making him stand up to show he towered over her, standing in front of her the two had a stare down before Zecromac chuckled, ruffling her hair with Sapphire moving to protest if not for a menacing look Zecromac gave her.

Looking down to see a sword held at his throat he looked to see Cinder smiling victoriously until he grabbed the blade and stabbed himself in the throat, making everyone freeze as he pulled it in deeper, not even worried about the blood leaking from the wound he only had a wide grin on his face as he moved face to face with Cinder who had a look of shock.

" **You don't scare me at all lady, not even the grimm scare me, in fact… it's the other way around, the Grimm tremble at the mere presence of me, and the best part about my life is the fact I'm best friends with death** " Zecromac said with a dark chuckle as he pulled the sword from his throat, showing his wound bleeding heavily before it began to heal in seconds, his grin still plastered on his face as Cinder looked to her bloodied sword and then back to Zecromac who made his way to the Dj booth, who stepped away as Zecromac held the microphone, clearing his throat he spoke in a happy tone.

"WHO WANTS A PARTYYYYY!" smashing his head into the Dj board the music took a sudden change as butchered music blare from the speakers.

Making everyone but Cinders group cheer, with Junior splashing a bottle of water on his face in a vain attempt to wake up from that little nightmare of self-harm.

Followed by Roman falling to the floor unconscious.

With emerald

Sitting upon Jaune's bed, Emerald read a book in silence as Nora and Pyrrha spoke tactics with Ren, Emerald being allowed to read due to already having a tactic planned out for her class assignment.

Looking to the textbook beside her the four perked up at hearing the dorm rooms door being knocked on, making Pyrrha stand up to answer she was greeted by Yang, Blake and Ruby present with a smile.

"Oh, hello Yang, Blake… Ruby, what can we do for you three?" the champion questioned with Yang speaking.

"We were wondering where Jaune went" Yang said with Pyrrha turning to Emerald who sighed, looking to Jaune's personal calendar she saw today's date noted with the name Neo plus twins.

"He's at Juniors club" Emerald said with Yang smiling widely.

"I know that place, okay thanks" Yang said before closing the door, making the currently present team members of JNPR look at the door before Emerald sighed as she closed her book, moving to the side of the bed she began putting her boots on.

"What are you doing?" Nora questioned with a frown as she jumped on her bed.

"In the short time of Knowing Yang, she's most likely going to cause trouble, so I'm going after them to keep them out of trouble" Emerald said before she was joined by a clothed Ren, Nora and Pyrrha, making her blink at them as they smiled.

"Then allow us to join you" Pyrrha said with a smile that made Emerald smile back before they left to catch up with the three possible trouble makers.

Walking on the street away from the five-star restaurant, Jaune, Neo and the twins walked away with satisfied smiles at the good meal.

Neo hugging Jaune's head as she sat on his shoulders while Melanie walking on his left side and Miltia walking by his right.

Walking back to the club Melanie spoke.

"So, that guy you came to the club with is your teacher… what did he teach you exactly?" looking to their shared boyfriend the blonde took a look of thought.

"Well… from basic social interaction to wilderness survival, even taking care of kids was drilled into my head for a retirement plan" Jaune said with the three blushing at the thought, not noticing four police cars drive by in haste.

"So he basically taught you anything from the normal schools including the social gatherings they have?" Miltia questioned with Jaune nodding.

"The funny thing was, he actually gave me an honorary badge as a joke, he even made me one from scratch" Jaune said with a soft chuckle as more police cars zoomed by, with Melanie looking at them with a frown.

"You almost sound like brothers when you talk about him?" Miltia questioned as Melanie looked down the street as eight ambulances drove by in a hurry.

"Well it's like that seeing as he was a major influence in my life when I was younger, he did for some reason get along with my mother and her cooking, she makes the best beef pies I'll tell ya" jaune said before they turned to a worried Melanie.

"Guys…" looking to the twin they followed her gaze to where the club was, with them paling at the sight of brutally mauled White Fang members with parts of the road being melted and cracked.

But the most alarming was the sight of Junior sitting at an ambulance with his head bandaged with an ice pack held at his jaw, seeing them he raised a hand to them, moving to the man Jaune placed Neo down.

"What happened?" Melanie questioned as she looked to his bruised cheek.

"Nothing, the club was going all well until Roman and that damn Broad showed up, your teacher is one twisted bastard Jaune" Junior said with Jaune blinking in worry.

"What do you mean?" seeing his boss nod to the corpses Melanie and Miltia had to suppress the urge to vomit as one laid with a spinal cord tearing through its chest with a trail of blood leading away from a bludgeoned one.

"Where's Zecromac?" Jaune questioned before hearing a scream down the road, making Jaune narrow his eyes as he ran to the alleyway with Neo following, not noticing emerald and the rest of their team following after her, seeing him they gave chase in worry.

"Whose the girl following him?" Pyrrha questioned before they felt the ground shake with a tremendous amount of force rippling by them, followed by a demonic laugh as they saw a burning Van with the White Fang insignia flying into the air behind a building, with the team seeing multiple amounts of tears through the steel and metal, making Pyrrha and Nora worry as they chased after Jaune who jumped away as a Van flew by him with a corpse burning in the driver seat, making Emerald gasp as Jaune ran to a corner, ducking as a can was thrown by him.

Watching him stand in shock as Neo joined his side, reaching him they looked to the street to gasp in shock at the horrific sight before them, White Fang members mutilated and strewn on the street like a Halloween decoration with the road and brick walls sprayed with blood with the occasional pieces of flesh and antler pieces sticking into a brick or so.

But what got their attention most was the sight leaning against a caved in Van with charred metal and pavement surrounding him.

Looking up with bloodshot eyes of laziness, Zecromac had an apologetic smile as his chest was littered with swords of many types sticking out of him, even knives were hopelessly impaling his arms and legs as he stood up, letting out a weak giggle of bloodlust, Zecromac looked to his hands that were covered in blood.

Looking to them he took notice of team RWBY running to the scene with the girls gasping, not at the massacre on the street, but the possible life-threatening wounds he currently had, looking to his chest to see a sword sticking through his head he grabbed it before pulling it out for blood to leak from his chest, making Jaune run at seeing the god-like entity fall to his knees while spitting out blood from his bloodied mouth, just as paramedics ran around the corner, seeing his condition they gawked before rushing to his side, guiding him to an ambulance they began to hesitantly remove the knives from his legs and arms he had a tired grin before his head went limp, making the paramedics worry as Jaune stopped with a look of worry.

Looking to Emerald she ran to him to hug him, making him hug her back on instinct.

"He'll be alright, I know it" Jaune said as Weiss and Blake looked to the street with fear and horror as one lone White Fang member was impaled on a street light somehow, and one with a fist sized hole through his chest.

Looking to Jaune they looked after his teacher who lay at an ambulance with the paramedics quickly bandaging his chest, legs, and arms as the swords and knives lay around his body drenched in blood.

Hoisting him into the ambulance on the bed in haste.

The groups not seeing Cinder Fall her and followers watching with wide eyes at the impossible survival of the man, even though he literally impaled himself through the throat.

walking away she shivered at hearing a faint hysterical laugh in the wind, followed by the memory of those bloodlust induced stare from those glowing mismatched eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sitting beside his brother like friend, Jaune had just simply stared at the bandages wrapped around Zecromac's body as he just laid there in thought, letting the information of his show down with the White Fang sinking in, with Jaune rubbing his eyes at how drunk he must've been to start a fight with the bitch that hurt the Fall Maiden who he was told just now to protect.

The night before

Downing another drink at the bar with Junior wiping his forehead of sweat at moving in overdrive the fact Roman was cheering him on with the few visitors of the club cheering even louder as he downed the drink, letting out a yell of victory as he dropped the bottle into the bag of trash he was given, standing up he began to make his way to the stage, feeling a little need to sing a good classic.

Punching a speaker the music changed to a fast paced rhythm, with Zecromac nodding to the music before he sang.

" _ **She's got no soul, heart black as coal**_

 _ **She's from Hollywood Forever, dug her out of a hole**_

 _ **And here we go again, spinnin' me in her web**_

 _ **She said "there's just no rest for the queen of the dead"**_

 _ **There's just no rest for the queen of the dead**_

 _ **There's just no rest for the queen...**_

 _ **Another trick to treat her with candy apple dreams**_

 _ **Gonna rot her teeth cause I'm so sweet**_

 _ **One lick to rule them all**_

 _ **They crumble as they crawl"**_

Raising a mic with a yell while letting out a laugh he sang once more.

" _ **She loves me cause I like to give head like a zombie**_

 _ **Eat, eat, EAT till her insides are on me**_

 _ **She loves me cause I give head like a zombie**_

 _ **Eat, eat, eat, and nobody's gonna stop me**_

 _ **And in the glow of the pale moonlight**_

 _ **She goes for a spin on my haunted hayride**_

 _ **Tried out the living but I don't believe the hype**_

 _ **Cause if she's got a pulse then she's not my type**_

 _ **Yeah, if she's got a pulse then she's not my type, yeah**_

 _ **If she's got a pulse then she's not my type, yeah**_

 _ **If she's got a pulse, if she's got a pulse"**_

Letting out a growl of joy at getting his voice going he lifted the mic once more.

" _ **She's got a temper in stock, made of hemlock**_

 _ **Uses absinthe as a lip gloss**_

 _ **Death hawk, fresh New Rock's**_

 _ **She'll use your corpse as a catwalk**_

 _ **She'll use your corpse as a catwalk**_

 _ **She'll use your corpse"**_

Headbanging for a thrill of adrenaline he went on

" _ **She loves me cause I like to give head like a zombie**_

 _ **Eat, eat, eat till her insides are on me**_

 _ **She loves me cause I give head like a zombie**_

 _ **Eat, eat, eat, and nobody's gonna stop me**_

 _ **And in the glow of the pale moonlight**_

 _ **She goes for a spin on my haunted hayride**_

 _ **Tried out the living but I don't believe the hype**_

 _ **Cause if she's got a pulse then she's not my type**_

 _ **If she's got a pulse then she's not my type**_

 _ **She'll use your corpse as a catwalk**_

 _ **Plays truth or dare in the mirror**_

 _ **Uses absinthe as a lip gloss**_

 _ **Undead, but won't shed a tear**_

 _ **She's my graveyard baby**_

 _ **She's my..."**_

" _ **She loves me cause I like to give head like a zombie**_

 _ **Eat, eat, eat till her insides are on me**_

 _ **She loves me cause I give head like a zombie**_

 _ **Eat, eat, eat, and nobody's gonna stop me**_

 _ **And in the glow of the pale moonlight**_

 _ **She goes for a spin on my haunted hayride**_

 _ **Tried out the living but I don't believe the hype**_

 _ **Cause if she's got a pulse then she's not my type**_

 _ **If she's got a pulse then she's not my type"**_

" _ **D-E-A-D**_

 _ **If she's got a pulse then she's not my..."**_

Dropping the mic with a cheer of a good Song Zecromac went to jump onto the crowd before the doors to the club blew open to show White Fang goons running in with weapons, making Junior look in shock as Zecromac held two revolvers, firing they scored a head shot with each shot before he was impaled by a sword, making him turn with a spin kick with enough force to break the neck on impact, turning to the stunned Faunus he grinned savagely as he rushed at their fleeing forms.

Leaping out the doors to plunge a hand through a chest, turning to the right Zecromac saw cinder Fall and her two followers turning to him in alarm, making them run as Zecromac tore his hand out of his victim, a savage grin growing with malicious intent as he followed, following the trio around a corner he saw Cinder surrounded by members of the White Fang with swords and the occasional firearms, making the deity grin widely as his eyes glowed before he rushed towards the Terrorists with a happy cheer.

Current time

Rubbing his temple to ease the growing headache as Zecromac smiled at the memory of his singing before he looked to the door.

Where Ozpin stood with an unamused look in his eyes.

"Exactly how long were you holding back your violent outbursts old friend?" the Headmaster questioned with Jaune blinking in shock.

With team RWBY and JNPR

Silence was the only thing present in the room as both team RWBY and JNPR, Emerald was sitting down in worry as the television showed a news report of last nights incident with the event called a slaughter house with a picture of a blood covered Zecromac looking like he was laughing while a White Fang member was struggling in his right hands grip, with the screen being replaced by a horrified Lisa lavender.

Making Weiss stand up

"Okay, it's official, we have a deranged psychopath in our school and no ones calling the authorities!" Weiss declared with a look of fear in her eyes as she stood before the two teams.

"For once I kind of agree" Yang said with a shrug as the news report continued further about past incidents, one being an entire town being…

"Wait, He protected an entire town from a horde of Grimm" hearing this the two teams turned to the Tv to see a sheepish Zecromac beside a proudly smiling Jaune when he was younger, the man looking pleasant for once in a photo.

Looking to the two they saw how Jaune looked so innocent even in the presence of the psycho.

Making Weiss frown in confusion.

"How can someone that noble be just as evil as the Grimm" Blake said before they felt the room slightly heat up, like they were near a bonfire.

"It is because he, for a short time, had lost his humanity through torture" turning to the voice, they saw a Samurai standing at a group photo of team JNPR on the wall, with Jaune holding Emerald with a smile, with the ghostly apparition of Zecromac in the distance photobombing.

Seeing his hair a fiery mane, the man turned to show copper coloured eyes staring at them, moving to an empty chair he sat down with his Katana becoming a Cane through embers, leaning forward with his hands interlocking he had a sad smile.

"What do you mean torture?" Ren questioned.

"To tell you this, I will have to explain as to why my brother chose Jaune to teach…" the man said with both teams paying full attention.

"When Jaune was younger, he was diagnosed with Osteogenesis imperfecta, leaving his bones near brittle, but the drive to be great drove the boy on, and it was this attribute that my brother saw within Jaune as he was growing up, so he did the best thing he could think of… he gave a portion of his power to the boy, a power that recued himself from a similar fate" the man said as he looked to Emerald with a knowing look as she remained silent.

"Wait…" looking to Weiss, the entire group looked to her.

"What do you mean by gave a portion?" Weiss said with the man smiling as he stood up, tapping his cane on the ground it stood still like it was built into the ground before it blew up into a portal like doorway.

"It would be best you understood his past" the man said as the portal swirled violently like a whirlpool.

"In the beginning, he was a king of a proud people, he participated in every war that threatened his people, and each battle he stood in triumph with his men behind him cheering" an image appeared on the portal that showed a dark golden sky with the outline of a man standing above men cheering him.

"His life was full of honor and peace, his wife and daughter helped keep him from falling to greed… until they were taken from him" the image then morphed into a dark trench with men, women… and children chained to the jagged walls in agony, with Nora and Ruby gasping as two people, a woman and girl with their faces shown in white among the black of their silhouettes.

Followed by faces of agony screaming as a being shrouded by a blood red cloak with a sinister smile showing.

"He was tricked into abandoning his kingdom to free them, but they were merely a lure"

With this the images became a man chained with many wounds bleeding heavily due to the spiked chains holding him down.

Ending the scene with the being screaming into the air.

"What does this have to do with Zecromac?" Weiss questioned with the man giving her a saddened look.

"He was the king" looking to the owner of the voice, everyone stared at Nora who had a sympathetic look, unlike her usual self.

"Yes, he was forced to watch his wife and daughter… die before him before his endless torture, which is the reason why he has that cow iron scar on his chest, a sign that… he is cursed"

"In his ongoing days of being tortured, his mind began to break, grieving the loss of his wife, his daughter… his freedom, his mind finally broke when he was freed, instead of taking the opportunity to leave, he turned back, entered his prison… and tore apart everyone." The man said as the image changed to a silhouette surrounded by corpses, a wide familiar grin.

Lifting his cane from the ground the man had a saddened look.

"He's…been a broken man ever since that day" the man said with a saddened gaze before he steeled himself.

"He found his true power through his mind shattering, He is simply a ghost of himself" the man said before leaving through the door, literally walking through the timber.

Leaving the girls and boy in the room in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eyes opening to the dark glass of the life support Pod, Amber's hands shot forward in panic before she inhaled calmly, looking at the pods door she looked up to see an emergency hatch on the left side, reaching up she yanked it with the pod door swinging open as it depressurised, allowing her to weakly crawl out moving on the floor as her mind reorganised itself she held her head as the woman from her attack stood in front of her before vanishing, making Amber close her eyes in pain she pushed herself to her feet to feel the cold around her body.

Looking at the room Amber Autumn rubbed her arms to keep herself warm, which grew as a being stood behind her in Samurai garb, with a cane in hand the being smiled as she turned to look at him, with eyes of relief and a smile.

"Fuyu, is he…?" Amber began before the man nodded.

"He is still here, you may accompany me if you wish to see him and meet your new guardian" the man said with Amber nodding, followed by her body being covered in bright blue embers before forming an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants.

Looking to her body Amber looked up to see Fuyu walking to the elevator, making her follow him before standing beside him in the elevator.

Standing with the fire deity Amber looked to the doors in silence as she felt herself rising.

Fidgeting with her fingers she had an anxious look as the doors opened, allowing Fuyu to step out.

With Amber following with the few students stopping to gawk at him as Amber followed.

With Jaune.

Perking up suddenly with an oddly, thoughtful pull in his mind Jaune looked around the classroom of Professor Port, with Emerald, Nora and Pyrrha looking at Jaune oddly as his eyes glowed on their own accord.

Making him blink in confusion.

Not knowing of Zecromac's sudden recovery as he jumped from his hospital bed, a genuine smile gracing his face as his hospital gown fell from his body, leaving him bare before he was shrouded in shadows, forming his casual attire as he opened the door to his room, walking towards the mental pull he smiled in joy at seeing his brother beside the fall Maiden, who upon seeing him, had a smile spreading over her face as she ran to the man, who caught her as she jumped onto him with a hug.

Within Vale

Lying on the ground in agony, Cinder Fall gasped for breath as her chest glowed within, her eyes lighting up in response before her body convulsed with her rolling onto her hands and knees her the glow from her chest began to move up her throat before she in a manner of speaking, Vomited a current of bright orange energy that flew out the window, her eyes shooting out tears as she watched the fall Maiden's power reject her body to return to its source, before she fell to the ground unconscious.

not noticing a man standing in the shadows with an evil smile.

Hugging the woman in response, Zecromac lowered her to her feet for her to stand, being forced sadly to look up to his face that showed genuine care as his right hand caressed where her once horrific scar, laid, now replaced by unharmed skin with a beauty mark below her left eye.

Staring at one another the two went for a loving kiss until they froze mid way at the sound of Ozpin's throat being cleared, making Zecromac look to the left to give Ozpin an annoyed look.

"Cock block much?"

"Only when it's needed, and Amber, I have to say it is good to have you back" the Headmaster said with the woman bowing her head in thanks, making her turn to Fuyu who gave a lazy salute before he left through a shroud of embers that floated to the ground, with Ozpin sighing at the ground being filthy.

"Out of all of your siblings, your leave is the cleanest" Ozpin said to Zecromac who chuckled while scratching his head, before he perked up.

"Oh, I have to introduce you to someone" Zecromac said as he began to lead Amber down a hallway, letting his deity status known as he defied gravity by floating upside down, with Amber following the best she can with a wide smile, leaving Ozpin alone with a frown, looking after them he smiled.

"Best of luck old friend" Ozpin said before turning to look to see a man with deathly pale skin, black eyes with no pupils with messy black hair, a biker vest over a well-built body with old worn jeans with boots the man smiled with his arms crossed.

"Thanatos" Ozpin greeted cautiously with the man chuckling.

"I'm not here to take ya soul mate, but be warned because she's awake you get to live longer but something else is in this world, whoever partially took her maiden powers has shown themselves to something far worse than Salem, take care of the big softy for me will ya… oh and, tell Glynda she may want to get checked by a doctor" with a wink of perverseness the being vanished into a black vortex, with Ozpin having a shiver of cold run up his spine as it vanished.

Turning to leave Ozpin frowned at feeling a weight on his right hip, looking down his eyes widened at the revolver with a bone cover glued to his person, grabbing it he held it he examined it calmly.

The barrel was the usual cylinder for any handgun, but it was wrapped with a ribcage, the grip the bone of human fingers with the trigger also a finger bone.

Looking to the left in thought he nodded at the hidden message, walking he placed the special weapon to his side in silence, not noticing the weapon creating a holster.

Walking ut of the classroom with his team, Jaune stretched his arms while Emerald rolled her neck in a rotation.

"Man, does he ever run out of boring stories to tell?" Emerald questioned with Pyrrha, Nora and surprisingly Ren humming in agreement, followed by the three turning to Jaune who stared off into the distance with a look of thought.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha questioned, her answer was for Jaune to stand straight at a familiar giggle, making all of team JNPR turn to see Zecromac walking to them with a woman following him closely, waving to them the most surprising thing happened, which was Jaune sending Zecromac out the open window.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Jaune questioned with the deity looking at Jaune with a frown of confusion as the blonde faced the open window, with his team pointing to the window and then to him with gawking faces as he just suddenly appeared behind Jaune after being thrown.

"You done?" getting a sigh of defeat from the kid Jaune turned to the woman who smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, hi. I'm Amber Autumn, nice to meet you" Amber said with Zecromac smiling… normally, no grin of bloodlust, no hint of hidden malicious intent… a normal smile.

"This is someone I have been given the task to protect before being forced to find a "student". Because of that, I had to leave her unattended… she just woke up from her coma from an attack" Zecromac said with a smile, with all of team JNPR having eyes for murder as they stood over a frightened Amber and Zecromac.

" **Who hurt this woman?** / _ **I'll break their legs**_ " team JPR and Nora spoke with the hyperactive girl holding her hammer.

Later that night

Lying within the bed of his team dorm, Jaune held his scroll to read the message he got from his mother and sisters, the teen ignoring Zecromac spinning on the ceiling like a fan, humming a tune to himself as the rest of the team slept idly, with Emerald sharing a bed with Nora with the two cuddling in their sleep, looking to the right at hearing an argument from team RWBY's dorm the sudden sound of a door flying open with feet sooner followed, with Zecromac rushing out the room, seeing Blake fleeing he turned to see Ruby calling out to her, making Zecromac close JNPR's dorm room to follow the hidden Faunus.

Running after the girl he sunk into the shadows.

' _Zeke, what's wrong_?' Jaune's voice echoed in his mind with the man rising up from a pedestal at finding Blake at the Academies statue.

' _ **Blake's secrets out**_ _,_ _ **I'm going for another walk, don't worry about me**_ _'_ Zecromac said as he saw a Monkey Faunus approaching her, making Zecromac kneel down before his eyes widened

' _ **On second thought, Jaune, get dressed and hurry over here, I have a plan**_ '

Appearing beside Blake and the Monkey Faunus, the two were surprised by his sudden appearance with Blake having a look of fear before he wrapped them in a gentle hug.

"No need to worry Kitten, I won't hurt you" Zecromac said as he looked up to see Jaune running to them with a worried look, seeing Blake without her Bow he blinked in thought before shrugging as he approached, slipping on a right shoulder Pauldron, giving Blake a nod he smiled with her blushing.

"Why are you two here?" Blake questioned with Jaune smiling.

"We're going to stick by you through whatever happened… and plus it's his idea" Jaune said with Zecromac holding his chest like he was shot.

"I am hurt" Zecromac said as he began to fall to the ground, before walking out from behind Jaune, with the Monkey Faunus look at him back and forth.

"How did-"

"It's easier not to ask unless you want a headache, trust me on this" Jaune said before turning to Blake.

"So, where are we headed?" Jaune questioned with a smile, making Blake smile softly before they perked up at hearing Ruby calling to them in the distance.

"Go go go go!" Jaune said with a whisper as they made their way to the docks of Beacon.

With Jaune running after them with Zecromac following calmly, diving into the shadows to keep up easily.

The three days at a café.

Sitting before Jaune and her fellow Faunus, Blake took a sip from her cup of coffee while Sun Wukong held his own with his tail, Jaune holding a hot chocolate as Zecromac approached them to sit on the table beside theirs, Sun trying to make sense of his antics of lunacy.

"So…" Blake began with Jaune looking to her with his full attention with Sun.

"You want to know more about me..." Blake said with Zecromac sitting on a chair with a look of seriousness.

With Sun however….

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" The Faunus said with Blake giving him a look of annoyance, with Jaune instinctively smacking the back of his head.

"Ow, and yeah, like that one" Sun said while rubbing his head sheepishly as Blake's fierce look moved to a saddened gaze.

"Sun, Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake said with Zecromac looking at her with a soft gaze.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!, what about you dude, heard of em?" Sun questioned with Sun looking to Jaune who turned to Zecromac who was at the moment chugging down a bottle of hot chocolate, on request.

Looking at the three he shrugged.

"I was once a member of the White Fang" Blake said with her eyes going to Zecromac, expecting a look of anger she was instead surprised to see a neutral look on his usually bloodthirsty face.

"'Once' is used in that sentence, continue" the being said with Blake blinking as Sun was busy coughing, while Jaune had the same look as his teacher.

"YOU were a member?" Sun questioned with wide eyes with Jaune hitting his back to help him recover.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake began with a sad expression as Zecromac placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." Looking to Sun and jaune the two were listening intently.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." Blake said with Zecromac grunting in annoyance.

Making the two Faunus look to him as Jaune had a look of thought.

"Sienna Khan is the main leader right, whose pulling the strings here then?" Zecromac questioned with Blake looking to her cup.

"Adam. Adam Taurus" Blake said with Jaune and Zecromac sharing a look.

Turning to Sun she continued.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She looked up to her head with her bow moving like ears, making Jaune attempt to stop Zecromac from hugging the stunned girl.

"Just! One! HUG!" Zecromac struggled as Jaune had him in a sleeper hold the next second, stunning the two Faunus.

"NO, the last time you hugged a kid you nearly traumatized her!" Jaune yelled in protest before Zecromac began to go limp, allowing Jaune to throw him off the building with Sun looking at him in shock as Jaune petted his hands in satisfaction, turning to them he pulled out a chair.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Blake questioned Jaune who shrugged.

"I'm fine" turning they saw Zecromac sitting in Jaune's previous chair.

making Sun look at him before rushing to the side of the second floor to look down at the street, seeing no one on the ground Sun held his hands in the air in defeat.

"I give up!" Sun said as he returned to the table, with Blake hiding a smile as Jaune chuckled with Zecromac, allowing her to collect her belongings before the four made their way to the streets.

walking into an Alleyway for a short cut Sun spoke.

"So, what's the Plan?" Sun questioned with Zecromac and Jaune turning to Blake who had a look of thought.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before"

"Until Now" Zecromac said as they exited the Alleyway.

"What if the did. I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there... Right?" Sun said as he turned to the three, with Zecromac clapping his hands with a look of respect.

"Do you hide your intelligence?" Jaune questioned with a squint with Sun rolling his eyes, turning to Blake she had a look of thought.

"The thing is, I've no idea where that would be" Blake said with Zecromac

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some of its crew talking about offloading a huge dust shipment from Atlas"

"How Huge?" Blake questioned with Zecromac and Jaune smiling widely.

"Huge, Schnee company Freighter" Sun said with Blake looking to him.

"You sure?" Blake questioned before having a scroll held in front of her, making her blink at Zecromac who nodded to it, grabbing it her eyes widened slowly at all the records of shipments and deports.

"How did you get this?"

her only given answer was a wide grin of excitement.

"For me to know and you to never find out"

"So, when do we get going to the docks?" Jaune questioned with his arms crossed with the two turning to him.

"It's tonight" Blake said as she looked to the scroll, smiling determinely.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Looking to the shattered moon above, Jaune sat beside Blake on the shipping container in silence, with Zecromac standing up with no care with a new outfit, he now wore a black tank top with a stabbed heart on the front with a pair of black leather trousers with a small side chain with black shoes with red soles.

Along with a dark red driving gloves with his index and thumb exposed.

Looking to Jaune and then to Zecromac she looked forward with a sigh as they waited for a few minutes longer.

"Did I miss anything?" turning the three saw Sun climb onto the containers with a bag of apples, tossing one to Zecromac who tilted his head back, holding the apple above his open mouth Sun lost all colour to his face as his full mouth was reveal, crushing the apple to get its juices Zecromac gulped it down before continuing to munch on the apple as Jaune took the one from Sun's hand. Taking a bite himself Blake spoke after taking one.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there…" Looking to the apple she turned to Sun.

"Where did you get these?" Blake questioned as Zecromac threw his apple scraps over his shoulder to the ocean, his red and blue eyes glowing in the night.

"I borrowed them" Sun said with Blake giving him a look.

"Do you steal anything without a second thought"

"Hey, weren't you part of a cult or something?" the following three glares he got made him shrink beneath Jaune and Zecromac's look.

"Okay too soon" Sun said with the two looking up suddenly as the wind picked up, followed by three Bullheads with the White Fang insignia on the sides.

"Oh no…" Blake said with a defeated look as Jaune placed a hand on her back, making her look to him with a sad look that he returned with a reassuring look, not noticing Zecromac dropped down from the Container with a demonic chuckle.

"Is that them?" Sun questioned as he stared at the White Fang soldiers moving to the Dust shipments.

"Yes… it's them" Blake said as a darker shadow loomed over them, unnoticed by them but Jaune.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Jaune said as he looked to Blake who looked down to the Faunus.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right" Blake said as she closed her eyes before they shot open at hearing Roman Torchwick.

"Hey, what's the hold up!. We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace" the criminal said before noticing the darker night, stepping away from the Bullhead, holding his right hand up he looked up to the moon… to see it brighter then usual, shrugging it off he began to address the White fang members.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake says as she began to stand up until Jaune held her back, his eyes wide as he pulled her back from the ledge, followed by Sun before the two flinched as the ledge was crushed downward, followed by a loud demonic laugh of hysteria, making the two look to Jaune before they finally noticed the missing forth person.

"He's not joking this time, come on" Jaune said as he rushed forward, making Sun and Blake follow, landing on the ground the Shipping containers suddenly flew upward and crushed, followed by the Pier lifting up and flying down, making Blake and Sun stagger while Jaune remained still as the Pier began to crack and become twisted and more vibrant, a piece of the pier shooting up into the air and levitate impossibly, the night making it more nightmarish as Zecromac's hysteric giggle echoed.

 **September mourning: Go for the throat**

Making the White fang and Roman look around as the Pier somehow stretched out more.

Looking behind himself, Roman gasped at the being behind him, his entire body was shrouded in smoke with the face of the man a scowling skull with red eyes, an orange glow within that glowed beneath the skin of the rest of the body, showing scars and old wounds glowing, the cow iron scar of an upside down cross the brightest, tilting his head suddenly Zecromac moved it to the right to look at Roman on the ground, his right eye being shown as an iris.

" **Roman, such a pleasure to see you again… like the look?** " Zecromac said as he stepped into the light of the pier showing his head still whole, but his face completely missing within the rising smoke.

"YOU!?" Roman yelled in fright as he scrambled away while Zecromac grinned widely. Not that he could at the moment.

Looking to the Faunus he let out a giggle of bloodlust as he cracked his fingers.

Whipping his right hand a spiked chain materialised in his hand with it wrapping around his arm.

" **Who wants to go first, HHAHHAHHAHAHAHahahahaHAHAHAHAAAA**!" Zecromac said before erupting into laughter, whipping the chain at the closest Faunus the chain wrapped around his neck, forcing the Faunus to grab the chain to cause himself more pain.

" **PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS MATE! HHAHAHHAHAHHA!** " Zecromac said before tugging the chain, lifting his left hand up to catch the following head, looking to the other Faunus he crushed the head like the apple, slouching slightly the chain vanished, leaving him unarmed with his fingers flexed.

Not noticing Roman running to the Bullhead as the Faunus stupidly fired their weapons at Zecromac, leaving Blake beside Jaune and Sun who stood pale.

Watching Zecromac spin in mid-air to land on a Faunus' chest, lifting his right foot he stomped down with the ribcage caving in without effort with the Faunus gurgling for mercy before falling dead, the next victim having both his arms grabbed and torn off, followed by him being bludgeoned to death by his own limbs.

Letting Zecromac continue his slaughter with glee.

Looking up Jaune saw three more Bullheads with weapons trained on Zecromac, who at the moment had his right hand down the throat of a Faunus, pulling out to show the spine before he was bombarded with heavy artillery, making him simply rip the head of to look to the Bullheads above, making him laugh loudly as his left hand pointed to a floating Container, flexing his fingers he threw his hand towards the Bullhead, followed by the container shooting into its side, moving by into the ocean the Bullhead crash landed with Zecromac leaping over the wreckage to land in a crouch, looking to the crashed vehicle he looked up to see a red cloak on a familiar figure.

"He-whoa!" the girl said at seeing Zecromac, his skull stopping her like a bullet being fired before he looked to the Bullhead Roman was in, seeing it fly away he grumbled as Blake, Sun and Jaune walked to his side, with Blake hiding behind Jaune as Zecromac stood up more straight, looking to the remaining Bullheads he cracked his neck with the Containers crashing onto the pier with reality rejoining them as the pier returned to its original state, with Zecromac rolling his neck with his form fading away in the blink of an eye, with Blake still staring at him in fear.

"You sane?" Jaune questioned with Zecromac turning to him with a raised brow.

"Oh noo, your just a figment of my imagination, oh, can I have a pizza insanity?" Zecromac said in a joking manner before being slapped by Jaune, snapping him back into the right mind he pointed to Juane.

"Appreciated, NOW SOMEONE CONVENIANTLY CALL THE AUTHORITIES!" Zecromac said as he began to gather still in one pieces crates, with Sun pulling out his scroll, dialling the vale police force.

"Great, more collateral damage" Jaune said with a yawn as Blake stuck close to him, showing herself slightly shivering with Sun.

Looking back to Zecromac he blinked at seeing him sitting on crates fashioned like a couch with a box TV in front of him, lifting up grape juice he held up a carton of it, just as Ruby and another girl ran to the scene.

Moving to the makeshift couch Sun sat down.

"You… are one messed up dude" looking to him Zecromac held a fresh bottle of Juice to Sun, who took it with a defeated sigh as Zecromac took another one out for himself to drink, picking another up he whistled to Ruby who turned to him, seeing the bottle held up she smiled as she caught the bottle Zecromac tossed, before turning back to Blake and Jaune.

It was after a good hour did the police finally arrive, with Zecromac pointing his thumb to a remaining Shipping container, confusing them as Jaune walked to it, opening it to show unconscious White Fang members, with Blake and Sun gawking, turning to Zecromac who chuckle.

"I have my ways… and I also have the sudden craving for pizza again" he said before taking another drink.

It was this moment that Weiss and Yang arrived, allowing Zecromac to stand up with Jaune to leave, bidding Blake good bye she gave Jaune a small smile of Gratitude as they walked into Vale, with Zecromac patting Jaune on the back.

"I had fun" Zecromac said with a chuckle rising off of Jaune.

"Of course you did, you were allowed to pull a Houdini with the Faunus and kill the ones obsessed with killing"

"No comment" Zecromac said with Jaune stopping.

"But Seriously, do you have to make a brutal show of murdering people, I mean they deserve it and all but you go way too far, ripping a guys spine out from his mouth is literally impossi-" Jaune would have gone on if not for Zecromac singing.

"Naaaaaaah SO WHEN YAAAA gonnabuymeapizzaaaaa!" Zecromac said as he continued walking, leaving Jaune before said teen laughed while running after the older brother he wished he had.

"Oh come on, laugh louder it's only next week till your second term begins!" Zecromac said with Jaune rolling his eyes as they made their way back to Beacon.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, but what's with you and Amber?" Jaune questioned with Zecromac stopping, making Jaune worry before hearing a soft chuckle.

"Let's just say, me and her go Back, _Way_ back, and leave it at that" with that, the deity and Jaune continued on their walk.

Upon arriving to Beacon, Jaune made his way to his dorm in silence, Zecromac leaving to find Amber's room the Arc let out a sigh as he opened the door to see, Nora and Emerald on his bed, making him let out a soft laugh as he went to change back into his sleepwear.

Moving to his bed he climbed in as best her could, lying his head down he was pulled into a hug from Nora, forcing his head into her assets.

Shrugging he went to sleep non-the less.

Stepping through the door to Amber's room the woman was sleeping calmly with Zecromac moving to a chair, letting out a sigh he looked to Amber's form with a smile he looked to the door in thought before he leaned back with his eyes closed before they shot opened as the building shook,

Making him look to the window where a loud groan of pain echoed.

"Terragon!"

" **Oh shut up Aeron!**!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Standing in the middle of their dorm room with a stereo blaring, Yang let out a small dance as she was the only one in the room.

"Shriek the lips

Across ragged tongue,

Convulsing together. Sing

violently, Move the jaw

Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead

Triumphantly

The ragged they come and

The ragged they kill!

You pray so hard on bloody knees.

The ragged they come and

The ragged they kill!

Down in the cool air I can see."

Yang sang as she danced to the music, the stereo blaring with the window open.

"Hey, Yeah. I'm the one that you wanted. Hey yeah. I'm your superbeast" Yang sang with her hips moving as she danced, she failed to hear the room door open to show Blake and Ruby step in, stopping at seeing their blonde brawler listening to the obvious voice of Zecromac on a cd player she spun around to the music before freezing at seeing the two staring before Blake closed the door, walking to her bed as Ruby walked to the stereo, looking to an old cd case she saw it without the cover, turning to Yang the blonde brawler had an awkward smile while scratching her head.

"I uh, had dad send them to me" Yang said with Ruby holding one of the cases up.

"I thought you grew out of these" the girl said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, when I heard Zeke and his brother sing an old verse I couldn't help it" Yang said before her stereo was shut off, making her groan in defeat as Ruby packed the CD's back into their cases.

"You need to make sure their not damaged Yang, the fact they still play to this day makes it a miracle" Ruby said with Blake snorting as she read a book.

"her taking care of anything else of her hair will be a sign of the apocalypse" Blake said with the blonde denying the notion before they suddenly took notice to the many voices outside, making the three step to the window to see what the commotion was, until Weiss rushed into the room with a look of shock.

Making the white girl speaking quickly with the three seeing her rush out the room.

"What did she say?" Yang questioned with Blake speaking.

"Apparently theirs a giant human imprint on the beacon cliff"

"Is that what caused the tremor last night?" Ruby questioned with the two shrugging before following the fourth member of the team to see many students running to see the commotion.

With the three hearing the occasional " Stone Giant" in the conversations.

It was when they came out of the building did they gawk at the stone giant everyone was speaking of, but judging how he was repairing the academy of the imprint his smaller body made, the three had a feeling of awe as the concrete was moved back into place, and seeing Zecromac talking to a woman in leather armor the three approached calmly.

"What the hell" Yang questioned as she watched the concrete lift up from the ground as the giant held his right hand to the imprint, turning to them his Viking helmet tilted slightly in greeting, making Ruby smile with a small wave.

"Oh hey girls" Zecromac greeted with a smile, with Aeron looking to Terragon as he finished repairing the damage he caused, with the students staring at the Viking stone giant as he shrunk.

"Hi, big statue" Yang said as she was forced to crane her head back to look up to the giant who chuckled.

"Terragon, young dragon" the giant said with Yang smiling

"Alright, students clear out, you still have classes scheduled"

"Except Jaune" Zecromac whispered to Yang who stifled a laugh before he was thrown by a blushing Goodwitch.

"Oh come on, you had that coming" Zecromac said as he walked out from behind Goodwitch who jumped at his appearance, making Aeron and Terragon chuckling.

"So, are you ready to leave?" Aeron questioned Zecromac with the girls frowning as he suddenly wore a travellers outfit.

"Wait, your leaving?" Ruby questioned with Zecromac looking to Aeron, seeing her nod with a hidden wink he sighed, knowing his physical state will run out soon he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a few years, maybe less give or take"

" **An important matter has come up that requires all of our attention** " the giant said as Zecromac shooed the other students away to their classes

"What's so important?" Blake questioned with Terragon sighing.

"A family matter" Aeron said with Zecromac giving them a worried look.

"What happened, is she okay?" Zecromac questioned.

"She is alright, recovering, but alright"

"What about Jaune, does he know about this?" Weiss questioned with a voice of concern, with the four adults giving her a look, with Zecromac smiling knowingly as the girl blushed at being caught.

"He'll be alright, I'm planning to tell him before I go off again" Zecromac said with a smile.

"Wait, where is Jaune?" Blake questioned with a frown as even Zecromac had a look of confusion as he shrugged.

"How should I know?" but mentally he was having a panic attack at hearing Jaune yelling at him for help due to a hostage situation from the White Fang.

Sitting in a small room with his arms and legs tied to the chair the Arc let out a sigh of frustration as he was encircled by a furious Adam Taurus.

"We'll do this the easy way, or the Hard way, now tell us where that bastard is and we'll make your death quick" Adam said with Jaune giving him a deadpan look.

"Why do you think telling me that will loosen my lips, I'd go for the tells us and you go out free then back stab them, all your doing is making the victim feel less talkative" Jaune said with the WF lieutenant snort before standing straight as Adam turned to him with a masked glare, turning to the teen the Bull Faunus had a scowl as he unsheathed Wilt and Blush, aiming the blade at Jaune's throat he spoke, not noticing Zecromac appear beside Jaune in his ghost form.

" _ **Sorry I'm late kid**_ " Zecromac said as he undid Jaune's restraints, unnoticed by Adam as he continued speaking.

' _What took you so long_?' Jaune mentally questioned as he looked to the sword at his neck as Zecromac stood up beside Adam, letting his right arm drape over the Terrorists shoulders calmly.

" _ **I've been trying to make an excuse when I get back in that head of yours, My walks over remember, I just wanted to save you the trouble of explaining this shit to your growing group of fangirls**_ " Zecromac said as Jaune's right eyebrow twitched.

"Now, are you going to tell me where that bastard is?" Adam questioned with Jaune letting out a hum as he lifted his left leg onto his right knee, bringing his right hand to his chin in thought before shrugging as Adam had a look of surprise before Jaune sent him flying by a kick to the stomach, sending him through a wall as the Lieutenant jumped in alarm.

As Jaune stood up with his being shrouded in shadows before his eyes and mouth were glowing within the shadows, looking to the lieutenant who let out an "Eep" before falling unconscious, leaving Jaune's form blinking before he let out a "Huh".

Looking to Zecromac as he stepped to the unconscious Faunus' body, crouching down to try and poke him.

" _ **I thought he'd at least fight**_ " rolling his eyes the teen went to the rooms door before he was stopped by Zecromac poking his head through the door, slowly standing up straight with eyes of shock as he turned to his host.

" _ **How did you get here exactly**_?"

"I was blindfolded" Jaune said with Zecromac humming as he looked through the door once again before looking to Jaune.

" _ **I see Neo with Roman and some… oh shit**_ " turning to Zecromac Jaune had a raised eyebrow as he noticed his hands clenched in anger, standing up straight Zecromac showed an angry face.

" _ **What's he doing here**_?"

"Who?"

"Verrotten, the bastard that made tricked me into being trapped in hell!" the being growled as he instinctively punched a wall, making Jaune open the door to peak out, looking to the warehouse sized buildings interior he saw Cinder Fall sticking close to who he could guess was this Verrotten, who at the moment was showing his power by holding a Faunus by the throat, with Jaune watching his skin age and crack with fire building up within the cracks before he released the Faunus who gasped as the cracks vanished.

"Stick in line next time" hearing the man's voice speak Jaune had to think twice at recognising Cardin's voice but… more older.

Closing the door as quietly as possible Jaune stepped away with a frown hidden beneath his shrouded head.

"How do we get out of here?" the first mistake he made today as he saw the giddy look Zecromac had at remembering all the tanks and weapons in the building, with an evil grin that made Jaune gulp.

 **Pigeon John the Bomb**

Meanwhile

Watching the animals moving equipment and such below himself, the god of decay, Verrotten and his newly acquired mistress watched in silence as Roman was instructing where to put the stolen goods before the buildings intercom screamed to life with a song playing, followed by some of the vehicles stolen to come to life on their own, but Verrotten had eyes of alarm at seeing the ghostly form of an old rival moving to each vehicle before a teen launched himself out of the holding room where Adam Taurus, the only Faunus to get his respect, was in, seeing the teen with his being changed Verrotten had an annoyed groan escape his lips as he stepped into the light to show pale skin with graying hair yet had a youthful appearance, he wore a suit with a loose tie around his neck, and a long scar running down his left eye.

"So, you're here too… Shinda-ō" Verrotten said with a grin spreading onto his lips.

Watching as the teen jumped into an open tank, watching as it changed appearance through the aura of Zecromac.

Watching the being enter the tank to join his host the two had wide smiles as Jaune cranked the gears to full speed, with Zecromac taking control of the cannon, with Jaune seeing Neo and Roman he turned away from them to see crates of dust littering the ground as White fang members ran for their lives.

" _ **BOOM**_!" the two sang as they fired the cannon while driving forward to the exit, demolishing the wall in front of them they were met with the docks of Vale sanctioned off from the city.

With Jaune laughing like a maniac as he steered the tank as best he could.

And Zecromac spun around firing randomly.

" **THIS IS AWESOME** _ **!**_ " Jaune cheered as they drove through the streets towards beacon with Zecromac laughing after shooting the cannon until they were far away from the warehouse, high fiving the teen as he relinquished control of the cannon.

Unbeknownst a camera saw the whole event, with Ozpin holding his face at muttering ways to hurt Zecromac if possible.

Looking up to his screen he sighed with a smile on his face nonetheless.

And upon returning to Beacon with said Tank, Nora was excited, Ren was speechless, Pyrrha had a disbelieving look and Emerald had a knowing smile.

Though team RWBY…

Ruby had stars in her eyes, Yang had an excited smirk, Blake had a look of concern and Weiss had her jaw on the ground at seeing the Atlas military logo on the front of said tank.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THIS HARDWARE!?" the heiress yelled with everyone laughing at her outburst, not even acknowledging Jaune saying he was kidnapped and interrogated into giving away Zecromac's location.

"Wait, what now?" yang questioned Jaune as she suddenly sat beside him, grabbing his collar.

"I was kidnapped by the White Fang so they could find Zeke, and obviously I escaped with a new ride" Jaune said as Emerald let out a chuckle before they turned to see Goodwitch with her arms crossed while looking to the tank, with Jaune chuckling nervously before he saw her smug smile.

"Ironwood will love this, Jaune, when the next trip to the Forever fall forest comes, will you care to bring this along, and possibly give it a paint job" Glynda said with the students stunned as she held her right hand index finger to her lips, giving her a somehow arousing look to Jaune who gave the thumbs up as Zecromac appeared beside Jaune on the tank, unseen by everyone else but Jaune.

The group laughing as Glynda gave Jaune a seductive look, who had a smile of his own.

"Who wants a joyride first?"

The first to raise there hand was of course Nora who was jumping in place.

Standing beside Cinder Fall above the burning warehouse, verrotten had a look of disappointment at all the wasted dust and supplies while Cinder had a look of fury at seeing her masters plans being set back.

Looking to her new love interest she saw him suddenly smile at a dazed look.

"Just a minor set back" turning to her he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her gasp as her eyes glowed with glowing cracks surrounding her eyes, making the god bring her into a kiss that just spelled, evil genius.


	14. Announcement of rewrite

Announcement

Hello people, in case you haven't noticed, I haven't really had any luck with inspirations to right, and that's because I have been and still is distracted from this story due to what I just said, so… I've decided to restart this one… but with a darker twist, the characters you've started to love.

Will be subjected to my rewrite of Zecromac and Jaune.

and on my break of trying to get some inspiration, I've come up with many ideas on who to Symbiosis Zecromac with, the one I've leaned towards more is Korra from the legend of Korra series.

I also hinted one for Zecromac and another Naruto character.

another hint will be of a man who dresses as a flying rodent trying to fight Zecromac's fun mind f cking.


End file.
